


Demon Days

by ChitYESS



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Almost threesome, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confident Propto, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drinking & Talking, Eventual Relationships, Everyone lives, F/M, Feels, Fever Dreams, Fluff and Smut, Ignis Is oblivious, Ignis needs a drink, Kissing, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Noctis Lives, Noctis is a shit, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Human Character, Original Character(s), Polyamorous Character, Promnis - Freeform, Prompto is so pure, Sassy Prompto, Swearing, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, Who's your Gladdy - Eventually, papa!Cor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChitYESS/pseuds/ChitYESS
Summary: Twenty four years ago Cor Leonis rescued a small, strange child from a terrible place on a secret mission. Forced to part ways due to divine intervention they reunite 20 years later, hoping for a chance to be a family, finally. Nothing is ever easy, especially not for Azriel. However,  Insomnia  is full of cute blonds, uptight office types, and handsy prettyboys who may or may not all be into each other and hopefully her too. It’s sure to be interesting to say the least.





	1. Internal Screaming Intensifies

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgence at its absolutely finest. In this sorta-cannon AU the countries are at a tentative but challenged peace and our favorite chocobros are living their best lives one day at time. This is a bit OC centric but the POV will switch around a good bit. The ages have been adjusted a bit: Noctis/Promto – 20 Gladio – 27 Ignis – 28 Nyx -30 Cor- 45 Regis -50
> 
> I know OC's aren't many peoples cup of tea but this story has been bouncing around in my head featuring my favorite boys. This is my first attempt at writing anything, so bare with me as I get my head in the game.
> 
> This has been revised to fill plot holes. Reworking the first few chapters, while providing new content. Please be patient with me and thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis’s day gets interrupted, and by the end he really needs a drink. More characters to be introduced in following chapters.
> 
> Updated for clarify and revisions.

**~ Ignis~**

**Monday 10:00AM**

 

Ignis Scientia considers himself a man who gets things done. Quickly, correctly, and with a special intuitive charm. His staff are held to impeccable standards, however high, they hold no candle the standards that he holds himself accountable to. No one would contest that he was the master of his domain as advisor to the Crown Prince of Lucis. He captains the tightest of ships. His schedule is famous for it’s precision, and infamous for the consequences of altering it.

 So, when an unexpected knock on his door brought the Marshal, Cor Leonis, and a girl with an expectant look upon her face, Ignis is at most surprised and at least mildly annoyed by the interruption to his tightly packed schedule. However, for the Marshal to darken his doorstep he could make time. Cor was an extremely busy and important man.

“Marshal, how may I assist you, Sir?” Ignis asked pleasantly. He rather liked Cor as a person. Many found his demeanor cold or were too wrapped up in the rumors to really get to know the man for themselves. He carried great responsibility and had seen things many others would have become deranged over. He was distant, true, but amiable to others and always respectful.

“You don’t seem to be expecting us, Ignis…has one of His Highness’s assistants not come by already? I had assumed this would be priority. He's known of her arrival for at least a week.” Cor half asked/half grumbled. “Seriously, doesn’t take that damned long to draft a damned memo or even pick up the phone...I wasn't asking for a royal proclamation. An email would have worked. ”  The girl reached up to pat the Marshal’s arm speaking for the first time.

“I'm sure it was just an oversite, no harm done. ” She murmured quietly mostly to Cor.

" I'm afraid I have no idea what's going on, which is unusual." Ignis did not think this was any sort of good news. The number of questions he now had was innumerable. He was now a few minutes to leave, therefore was absolutely intolerably far behind schedule and if anything bothered him more than an unexpected change in his meticulous schedule he was unsure he ever wanted to find out. He had a meeting in fifteen minutes with his least favorite assembly members, and Noctis looked like he was a no show again.

“Ignis, was it?” The girl, no, looking at her really for the first time she was obviously an adult but just small, almost tiny. She made Prompto look like a hulking specimen of a man. She could be the prince’s age, but potentially older, with dark hair braided over her shoulder in a neat but extremely complex pattern. He wondered idly if it were meaningful like the Galadian’s braids. Catching her odd colored brown eyes, they seemed to come from some sort of colored contact lens, she radiated with a quiet sort of power.  Ignis was reticent to admit that she was very attractive in a vaguely intimidating way, and upon completion of that utter nonsense thought he shook himself.  He had just about been outright staring at her. She was still speaking and he was being exceptionally rude. “ ...and I’ll be working with you from now on. I’ve heard a great deal of your capabilities and truly hope to be an asset to you going forward. I'm sure Noctis doesn't appreciate you properly. ” She finished with a hint of a smile. Perhaps she caught him gawking at her.

In his musing, Ignis realized he had missed her name, but not that she had an apt grasp on the Noctis situation or the fact that she was quite comfortable referring to him without his title. She must have explained herself well enough because Cor moved to leave. He was a busy man and for the life of him Ignis could not understand what he could be doing on what seemed to be first-day duty.

“Alright Az,” Ah a first name at least. He thought that was short for something, yet having anything to go on was better than nothing. He had hoped it would be a name he could place. It was not anything he recognized, however. “You’re in good hands." Ignis flushed a bit at the high compliment. "Stop by my office in the training area at the end of the day and we will get you settled further.” The Marshall, Cor Leonis, the Immortal, man of legends, actually, Astral's take him, smiled and flicked the small woman’s nose. He was downright dashing with a smile on his face. “Good Day, Ignis.” Finally registered as he exited.

Trying to make sense of what he had just witnessed was a bit too much for him to process now, try as he might. He would revisit this information later, potentially with a drink. This last 5 minutes was a bit of a whirlwind of information, he might need to call Gladio about joining him for several drinks this evening.

“Az, was it?” Ignis confirmed with a questioning tone.

“Yes, Ignis? “ She downright purred, looking like she might be laughing at him. She probably had caught him gawking at her like a teenage boy mooning over the pretty new exchange student, which is exactly how he felt.

“I do hope you can keep up. I am late and I do not have time to get you situated anywhere else. You will have to come to my next meeting with me. Now, we should get going. I like to be at least 10 minutes early but that will not be possible today.” He huffed as he stood noticing as she quickly stood but gracefully.

”Yes, Sir.” She chirped with an odd smile. Ignis felt like he was missing something. She took the binders out of his hand spunning precisely  on her very high heels. She was wearing an office appropriate long sleeved dress, in July. That was odd, but everyone had their comfort levels when it came to modesty. He was happy that she did not prefer the revealing clothing that his last assistant seemed to be so enamored with, she lasted all of 3.35 days until he fired her. He didn't need or want an assistant, anyway.  He thanked the Astrals that at least she seemed to be slightly competent. She to did know The Marshall personally, so, it might have been a bit of nepotism toward a position he was unaware was even open.

They headed towards the meeting with the Ministry of the Interior and Finance on the Prince’s new project to revitalize the road system. Truly, it was his project as the prince had never once bothered to even look over ***one*** report but, the Astrals take him, he would never admit it. He was just doing his best for his prince and his duty to his county. He took pride that they did good work, in his name or not.

A hand on his arm interrupted his stride.

“Excuse me, Ignis, would you mind if I had you guide me through to the meeting room while I skim the report?  I’d like to not be completely useless if someone were to aim a question at me, please. ” She stated and continued to read as if she just assumed he would just grant her request. In an attempt not to lose any more time he powered on, fully intending to speak to the woman about propriety. Even if her intent was admirable. She may have been the first person to _willingly_ read a report he had written in years.

He slowed them to a stop outside the conference room A5 door.

“Here we are, then." he huffed out as she pushed into his side on accident.

He tried to remain nonplussed, however, irritation may have leaking into his voice. In dealing with the prince he normally was so very practiced at keeping an even keel, but today had been absolutely trying already and she wasn't the next in line for the throne. He didn't want her to run screaming for the hills though, or reporting back to Cor that he was a right ass over nothing.

Perhaps sensing his irritation Az stilled him with her hand making eye contact “I am sorry, Ignis, that may have been a bit inappropriate since we hardly know each other. I can tell you’re a bit in the dark on what exactly is happening here. I generally hate feeling uninformed, hence, the reading and walking between meetings. You absolutely have no idea what I’m doing here, or who I am, and I’m probably trying your patience solely by existing. So, I apologize. Perhaps before the next meeting I’ll have time to catch you up as it is not a short story.“ She quickly moved into the room before Ignis could inform her he generally handled things by himself and would not require her to accompany him to anymore meetings. It was honestly a bit presumptuous for his tastes.

Upon entering, he noticed or the first time in his entire career at the citadel and perhaps his entire life since childhood he was the last to arrive. The Finance Minister Albus, The Interior Minister Severus, and a scribe sat chatting awaiting his arrival to begin the meeting.

“ Ignis!” Albus announced grandly, “You’ve finally taken an assistant! I thought the day would never come. Now girl, be a dear and fetch a few coffees - two cream in one, one black with three sugar, and one two cream two sugar- That’s still how you take your coffee isn’t it Ig? Run along now, quickly, I assume you've already made Ignis here late.“ He called toward the startled woman, who looked torn between what would likely be a cutting remark, or complying.

“Of course, Sir, but could you direct me? It’s my first day in the citadel in many years.” Az stated looking a mix of bewildered and amused. The scribe stated the directions and she went off toward the nearest coffee station as requested by these insufferable bastards.

Ignis hoped she could manage on her own, though she seemed capable of a simple coffee run. He attempted to start the meeting. However, he was a bit perturbed the minister was ordering _his_ “assistant” around. He couldn't have someone abusing his staff. He had no idea what her actual role was to be, in all honesty. She may not even _be_ his staff and this man is ordering her around like some sort of intern. They would need to discuss this directly after the meeting. She returned quickly with five coffees and a few extra cream cups and sugars. She sat what Ignis assumed was her cup and next to his with a cute curtsey that he would wager was a backhanded play at this disaster of a meeting. A carrier with two cups marked with what did not appear to be Lucian script denoting what he assumed was the contents inside and one unmarked completely.  It was for the scribe who has not placed a specific order. This was perhaps not protocol to include _everyone_ , but very thoughtful considering it was a bit chilly in the meeting room; he had noticed after the minster had requested coffee.

“Uh, Miss?” The Finance Minister called out impatiently.

“Yes, Sir?” Az replied in a chipper manner with a smile pasted on that did not reach her eyes.

“Unfortunately, I have no idea what this says. It’s obviously _not Lucian_ and I don’t read any other languages. I shouldn't need to.” Albus stated snidely.

“I apologize; I have returned to Lucis after quite some time, as well as the Citadel.” Az read out the content from each cup handing them to who they belonged before sitting down beside Ignis in the chair marked with her own coffee.

“Loose with your staff, aren’t you Ignis? I'd never let one of my girls talk back so much.  I would not have taken you as the type to allow such insubordination.” Severus spat almost glaring over at the woman seated beside Ignis. He was disgusted that they were referencing her in such a manner. Her face showed her obvious distaste but kept her eyes on the agenda, pen in hand.  The room seemed almost frosty, but perhaps it was just his imagination. 

After a deep breath and with a strangled prayer to the Astrals for strength, Ignis leaned over toward the seated woman who was nose deep in the report looking to be actively reading and taking notes. A first for anyone, if he were honest.

“Perhaps, you should return to my office. My secretary can instruct you on how to best be useful at this time.” He merely wanted her away from these two _assholes._ It was not making a good impression to have this be her first meeting.  As he finished he felt the weight of her stare, in the back of his mind something screamed of immense power and displeasure. He would apologize later but this meeting needed to stay on schedule, and he did not want to give these blasted politicians anything else to distract themselves from actual work.

“As you wish, _Mr. Scientia, Sir._ ” That was not good, he didn’t remember introducing himself with his last name. He actually did not think he ever introduced himself at all. She must have been aware of him before hand. As she rose she coldly and called “Good Day , _Gentleman_.” She nodded almost regally toward the men seated at the other end of the table, the last word a sneer.

“Excuse me, Miss…” Albus asked  disgustedly clearly questioning for her name, and perhaps to lecture her on decorum.

“Leonis, sir. “ She replied meeting his gaze a bit testily.

The scribe squeaked out quickly “As in Cor Leonis, The Marshall?”

“Only in the paternal sense, Yes, that Leonis.” She replied dryly, swiftly leaving the room quickly headed vaugely back towards Ignis’s office before anyone could ask any more questions. It felt as if the room was sweltering now, as the tension past. The loud clacking of her heels resounding angrily against the marble. Ignis was afraid if she stomped any harder she might shatter one of the tiles. That would be a bitch to explain to his majesty. 

He was positive the bewilderment and possible terror on his face was echoed through the room. They had really insulted one of the most powerful men in the kindom's possible only child. This was a nightmare, but he had a job to do.

“Back to business then shall we?” He sighed.

Calling the meeting to an end a frustrating forty-five minutes later, as nothing was going to be accomplished in the meeting. The time wasted spent speculating on Cor Leonis’s secret bastard child. There were some interesting theories the three had cooked up. However, they all sounded too much like _treason_ for Ignis's taste. The entire endeavor was fruitless. Returning to his office was one exceptionally frustrated Ignis. His secretary seemed in a foul mood to match his own.  He found the source of his ire seated at his desk looking …disappointing in him or the day he could not be sure..

**Monday 12:45pm**

Looking up at his arrival, “I was told I was essentially useless. The usual was to apply to me again today: Sit still, look pretty. I've got the former down, but maybe not the latter. ” Ignis noticed the lack of facial expressions as Azriel made eye contact with him while being self-deprecating. Not good, it was never good when a woman looked at you dispassionately after first meeting.

She looked either disappointed, or resigned that this was the norm. He couldn’t quite tell and felt a tinge of guilt. This was not how it was supposed to be in Insomnia. Especially when she has been left in Ignis's care, specifically by the king himself, it seemed. 

“It seems we are both having a trying day, Miss Leonis.” Ignis reaching to pat her hand, even if she was sitting in his chair and utterly fucking up his schedule and his day. She genuinely seemed to be trying to make the best of whatever this situation was and Ignis could appreciate the gesture. She has even read his report making the effort to take notes, something no one else had done. In addition, if Cor Leonis were her father he was a terrifying man to make an enemy of; though he got the feeling she would be just as iresome if she tried. He would rather avoid that at all costs.

A knock at the door frame interrupted the quiet moment.

“Your Majesty!’ Ignis jumped up, feeling like he had just been caught in the most compromising position instead of a completely innocent _hand touch_. “How may I be of service to you?!?” he did NOT just squeak. Oh Astrals he just hit an octave he hadn’t reached since puberty took him to manhood. He bowed hastily.

“Oh, I just wanted to see how the Princess was setting into her new role with us. That’s all.” King Regis replied and kindly smiled into the room locating the small woman sitting in Ignis’s desk chair. He gave a wink, and a head nod in her direction. She did not bow, but nodded a bit more deeply to him.

_**Shit.** _

“ _Princess?!?!?!?!?_ ” Ignis all but shrieked,  eyebrows threatening to leave his forehead. His gaze shifted between the king at his door and the extremely amused, absolutely giggling woman sitting at his desk. What on earth was happening. This had to be a terrible dream. No one could have forgotten to mention something of that magnitude to him, after all. Unless...Noctis, that motherfucker. He would be hearing about this.

“Well, I mean I don’t think I’m _technically_ a princess anymore Uncle Reggie. Maybe political refuge, probably just the Chosen of the Glacian, which I believe still supersedes any and all bloodlines?” Azriel stated with a wink pretty matter-of-factually for someone who just called Regis Lucis Caelum the 113th King of the Lucian Dynasty “Uncle Reggie”, and declaring herself a host for divine power before devolving into giggles at Ignis’s face.

Ignis really needed that drink, in a mighty unhealthy fashion.


	2. Prompto meets the Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV OC Azriel - She's feisty. A little bit of overlap from chapter one for clarity. ** edited to fit the storyline from chapter 6 **

**~ Azriel~**

**11:15am**

Stomping down the hallway was neither ladylike, nor refined, but if she was honest Azriel didn’t give the _slightest fuck_ at the moment. She’d spent the morning catching up on Lucian current events with her previously adopted father Cor after a very long, painful trip from Nifleheim. Her “abdication” from the Nifleheim royal family was publicly stated to have been because of a denied marriage proposition on her part. The darker truth lurked beneath the surface of the propaganda machine. They had used her image to instill fear in enemies of the kingdom, and spun lie upon lie to suit the needs of the emperor. She needed to speak with Regis about that, but hoped to find a private time, it wasn’t something to be discusssed publicly. Her adopted mother had been the only reason they had given her a royal title, as the queen was ardently fond of the little chosen, despite her less than perfect appearance.  No one seemed interested in being linked to  “The Demon Princess” a title she won due to her government sanctioned human experiment related appearance.  Makeup would cover the dark red Astral Glyphs on her face (clothing generally covered the rest of them), contacts to dull the vivid redness of her irises, and veneers to hide the implike pointed teeth. On a normal day she employed all three so that people didn’t run screaming from her on sight. It was difficult enough to function with all the bowing and scraping, a little normalcy was welcomed at damned near any cost. 

She’d always had looked like this since Cor had stumbled upon her on a recon mission and ended up in “The Keep” as it were know. The red Glyphs the only addition to the sideshow, one appeared for each year in service to the GlacianShiva. The color was a mystery, even to Azriel place of horrors and aborations created from cruelty. As he liked to tell it he thought she was a literal demon and attempted to remove her as a threat. It turned out she was part toddler, part octopus from the way she clung to him in the darkness that night and for the next 4 years. He went on a long covert mission a single man, however, he came home with horrific intel on the war crimes of a country against its own people and an unofficial patent to a genetic experiment of a child.

 Unofficial until this afternoon, as Azriel could not control her temper around these Astral forsaken politicians. Thinking to head off the inevitable rumor mill she sent off an email to Cor:

 

_From: Azzy To: PAPABEAR : Uhm, So, Long story short. I may or may not have announced I was your bastard child and took your last name in some sort of meeting with a bunch of potential noble assholes. Remember you love me. Remember, I have diplomatic immunity. Uncle Reggie said so. Eternal Winter if you kill me <3<3 Looooooove you. PS. This Ignis is a JERK. _

_From: PAPABEAR To: AZZY: DEMONCHILD, YOU HAVE BEEN HERE ONE DAY. ASTRALS TAKE ME._

_From: DEMONCHILD To: PAPABEAR: They ordered me to GET THEM COFFEE. I am an embodiment of the divine. I mean, I did get them to cofffe but it was shitty. Does Ignis ALWAYS have a stick up his ass? I mean I guess dealing with Noctis might make you that way from what I remember. Also, why is everyone here an ASSHOLE. PS LOVE YOU, PAPA._

_From: PAPABEAR To: DEMONCHILD: Ask the King, Gotta work - unlike some people, yes he does, Love you too._

 

At this point Azriel realized she was pretty much utterly lost having not paid attention on the way to the meeting in favor of reading the reports on the new roadways project. The reports Noctis _obviously_ did not put together. They were well put together and exceptionally thorough even if there was absolutely no point in reading them, apparently. She was a glorified coffee girl it seemed. A fucking divine barista. Regis hasn’t mentioned that.  She’d give Ignis the point in his favor that he was good at putting data together, but terrible at being kept informed of what former royalty looked like, or Chosen for that matter. She looked altered, but not totally unrecognizable. Several people today had already stopped and asked for blessings, too bad none of them had approached her on the way to the meeting. She was super petty today, it seemed. 

 

“Excuse me, Sir.” She smiled up batting her lashes at a younger looking man with slightly wild blond hair. He looked like a sunbeam made corporeal, and was wearing a fun looking outfit with a bandana tied around his arm. He looked the friendliest of anyone she’d seen today.  “Could you direct me toward Mr. Scientia’s office, please?”  She maybe poured on the helpless act for effect. 

 

“Me?” He looked around surprised.” Oh you don’t have to call me Sir! Makes me feel super old but yeah, sure, I can show a pretty lady where Iggy’s office is! Why’re you lookin’ for him? “ He blurted at nearly the speed of sound itself, large violet eyes lighting up. Azriel stared wide eyed at the exceptionally enthusiastic sunbeam, he had called her pretty. She was going to keep this one. 

 

“Iggy, huh? You must be close friends with Ignis. I think he’d die of impropriety if I attempted to call him that. Perhaps I’ll give it a whirl. We didn’t get off on the right foot this morning.” She shrugged when the blond blinked at her, startled. “ We are supposed to be working together, however, I don’t think he got the memo before I arrived. He doesn’t seem exceptionally fond of me. I don’t get the feeling he’s exceptionally fond of anything besides schedules- _meticulously_ kept schedules -and I may or may not have blown his to pieces today.” She said in a sing-song voice stopping to face the blond. “I’m being exceptionally rude though. Who do I have the pleasure of being escorted by?” Azriel asked genuinely, the blond sunbeam was listening her to prattle on while they walked without so much as a peep. Maybe he was used to long winded tyraids if he was friends with _Iggy_.

 

“Oh! Sorry, miss, I’m not the best at this manners stuff. I’m Prompto. Prompto Argentum. Nice to meet ya.” he gave her the cutest little waive/bow combination. “I’m training to a crownsguard for Prince Noct. He’s my best friend. I’m actually pretty good friends with Iggy, too. He’ll warm up to you eventually, maybe, it just takes _forever_...and what’s your name? Iggy doesn’t normally work with anyone, let alone a stranger, no offense. ” He blushed speaking about Ignis. More than friends with Ignis, or at least he wanted to be perhaps, Azriel thought.

 

“Oh I am so rude today, I’m sorry, Prompto. my names Azriel,” She stuck her hand out for a quick shake. “ but you can call me Az. If I _had_ friends I imagine they would.” They continued walking.

”You have a friend now, we’ve just met but you have me.” Prompto, the most pure, precious being on Eos stated like it was decided completely in that moment that they would in fact be friends forever. 

“Oh you are so sweet, and handsome too.” She winked at him. His blush covered his whole face and only further accented his lovely freckles. “How lucky I am to make a friend on my first day. I know it sounds weird but I’m not exactly sure what my last name is at the moment. So, I’ll get back to you on that, Kay? I’m sure if you’re around Noctis I’ll be around plenty. I’m supposed to be his advisor assisting Ignis, but I didn’t think I was supposed to be Ignis’s assistant as he seems to believe.  He had me fetch him coffee!” She whined dramatically. 

 

“OH MY ASTRALS” Prompto nearly reached an octave only dogs could hear. “ PRINCESS AZRIEL!?!” He hissed our her name.  He bounced up and down, nearly wiggling with excitement.

 

“Former princess, but yes....Oh, well, I’m glad _someone_ knew I was coming...but maybe not so loud I’m not technically a princess anymore, just a Chosen.” If it were possible Promptos eyes widened even larger. “..and...can you explain how you know I’m confused how master of the universe Ignis was caught unaware?” Azriel was going to need a drink before today way over pulling the overly enthusiastic young man towards the wall before more people turned to stare at their hushed conversation. 

 

“Of course, Chosen. Noct soooooooo didn’t mention that..” She hoped he wouldn’t start being exceptionally formal now, they were supposed to be friends. He took a deep breath and began. “Well, King Regis asked Noct to tell Iggy you were coming yesterday. He told me about it when I got home. We live together. NOT LIKE THAT, just friends! He was all like ‘ I can’t believe my dad is taking in the demon princess. He says it will be good for the kingdom, and me. I don’t NEED another advisor but no he’s like Princess Azriel is an asset and some other stuff about the Astrals but I’m Noct and I dont listen. You would do well to learn from her. SHE’S A DEMON PROM blah blah ’’ Prompto continued in a tone meant to mimic the prince  and king talking to each other with much enthusiasm. Azriel attempted to hide the flinch at the term “demon princess”, but Prompto seemed to notice. “ Oh, I’m sorry. I’m just repeating what he said..to be honest it wasn’t his best moment. You don’t look at all like what I pictured” his attempt to dig himself out of the hole he had dug wasn’t reallllly working. “ So, I’m guessing he never told Iggy, Huh?.” He sighed realizing he was getting no where. 

 

“That would be correct, I think….and sorry to disappoint you with my appearance, I suppose, Sunbeam. I can see the office from here. Thank you for your assistance Crownguard Argentum.” She gave a little mock salute a bit sad that the Demon Princess moniker has made it to the Citadel, but not any word of her Divine Chosen title. Already dissappointed in how this was bound to go she walked off towards Ignis’s office. This was going to be just as difficult as everywhere else.

 

“Uh, Anytime Chosen..I mean uh...AZ BYE.” Prompto nearly yelled down the hall as she walked away. She could tell he felt bad about words he was only repeating, his big eyes looked unsure but he smiled and waived at her.   He was super cute, she’d give him that, like freshly hatched chocobo.

 Entering the office Az as she was now apparently called received a greeting called out by Ignis’s secretary.

She stated that her name was Seriphia and she knew who Azriel was and perhaps she should just go sit in the office proper and wait for Ignis to decide what they were “going to do about her” without disturbing anything. All of this taking place without so much as making eye contact, and with as little movement as possible, fear rolled off the woman as clear as the water of a glacier.  It was absolutely rude. Azriel was not not one to demand anything in regards to her status normally, but a modicum of respect might have appreciated. A Chosen of the Astral held a place above royalty, along with the Oracle who was even still above a Chosen in the hierarchy of the divine. Trying to imagine these people being this rude to Luna was laughable. Maybe she shouldn’t wear the make up and let them all cower in fear at her feet. It didn’t seem to be working anyway.  

Moving to Ignis’s office and sitting in his chair was the most of a rebellion Azriel had left in her at the moment. She was disappointed and she was very tired. Recovering from her injuries was a slow process, since modern medicine could do nothing for her. Freedom had come at a steep price.

Sit Still, Look Pretty is the motto of every royal house on planet. This she could do.

 

45 AGONIZING MINUTES LATER  

 

Ignis was returning from the meeting, stopping to greet the rude ass secretary.  He found probably his greatest source of irritation sitting in HIS chair with very high heels propped up his desk. She swung her feet down turning to face him. 

 Using the tried and true method of look helpless and cute, “I was told I was essentially useless. Therefore, Here I sit. I follow directions well.“ An attempt at cute or flirty ended up melting into a disappointed tone at the days turn of events.

 Surprisingly Ignis reached out to pat her hand, and he hardly seemed like the physical contact type.

“ It seems we are both having a trying day, Miss Leonis.”  The actual reassurance at odds with the look on his face, he either had some idea of who she was, or was attempting to be gentlemanly to a stranger.  She attempted to suppress her humor at this clusterfuck of a day.

 

A knock at the door frame startled them both causing them to jump as if they’d been making out on the desk, not simply touching hands.

 

“Your Majesty!” Ignis all but squeaked. “How may I be of service to you!?”

 

“Oh, I just wanted to see how the Princess was settling in to her new role with us. That’s all.” King Regis looked in to find Azriel with an exceptionally devious smirk giggling into her hand.

 

‘ PRINCESS?!?!?!??!?” Ignis made a sound that made Promto’s earlier outburst seem absolutely manly. At his terror all reservations fled. Azriel began to giggle in earnest.

 

“ Well, I mean I don’t think I’m technically a princess anymore Uncle Reggie. Just the Chosen of Shiva which is still above any line of nobility I believe, maybe a political refugee?” Azriel devolved into actually laughter again. Ignis looked to be having a small existential crisis at hearing the King referred to so informally while trying to process all the new information.

 

“Actually,  I wanted to speak to you on that matter.“ Regis shut the office door behind him stepping in to take the seat in front of the desk Azriel has claimed as her own for the moment.

”I would like to afford you the same title you previously held by adopting you into my own family. Technically, it would be a political adoption as you’re well past legally an adult. I realize you recognize Cor as your father, and perhaps hoped to formally join his family in name again. I would ask you that you would join another household for political purposes. My line is without a Chosen.” At that false statement Azriel began to interrupt. There most certainly WAS a chosen in his line. She received a warning glare that she understood. It was not public knowledge who belonged to the Draconian.” It brings balance between the royal lines, Azriel. I brought up the idea of a marriage between yourself and Noctis.”  Azriel made an unrefined gagging noise at the same time Ignis choked on what might have been laughter or horror.  “Cor made potentially the same objection a only with a bit more grace. We scrapped that idea before even really entertaining it.” The King looked amused at the horrified face she was making.

 

“I’m glad Papa has some sense left. Uggghhhh. Honestly Uncle, I cannot turn aside a gift of such kindness. If you do really want me in your household I would be honored. I would however prefer not to marry Noctis, but should it be necessary I would do whatever would be asked of me. You understand what it is to live in service to another.” She kept that vague enough that Ignus would not suspect that spoke of anything deeper than royal duty. “You have already done me such great favors in aiding me to get here through hostile territory. I did hope to join into Papa’s namesake but, I do understand.  I do suspect many will not be _enthused_ with this decision but I will do my best to uphold the honor. Thank you." Azriel stood and walked around the desk to give King Regis a long hug.

 

“Ah, I see you’re still part octopus, Az.” Regis smiled as Azriel held onto him longer then was strictly necessary.

 

“Only for special people." Azriel murmured quietly. "So, Does this make me a Lucis Caelum now? I’m trying to figure out this last name business.” She said with a smile? 

 

“Yes dear, but how about “ Leonis Lucis Caelum? “ she squealed with joy to be able to honor her father, as well.  “Tomorrow we’ll make the official announcement. I have PR minister setting up a press conference.  Ignis, do we still have one of the apartments next to Noctis’s on standby? I’d like to have that ready for the Chosen-Princess as soon as possible. “ Regis stood to leave.

 

“ Of course, Sir. I’ll have it taken care of at once.” Ignis confirmed, seeming exceptionally overwhelmed by all the new information.

 

“ Thank you Ignis, See you tomorrow, Azriel. We should speak soon privately, I think.” Regis left with a wink thrown towards Azriel. He had been able to sense her unease, and not having gotten an explanation for the late night call begging for assistance leaving Nifleheim might have left him with questions. 

Seeing that Ignis may very well be on the brink of a stroke, or perhaps self immolation she stood and guided him towards his own chair. “Sit, Please. I assume you have questions after all that?”

 

“So _**many**_  questions.” Ignis confirmed.

 

“ Alright, well, I’ll do my best to answer them as I can. However, I do have to tell you a certain sunbeam named Prompto told me that Noctis was supposed to inform you of about 75 percent of this yesterday. I assume he is in the habit of forgetting important things of this nature?” Azriel made a weird shrug gesture.

 

Ignis replied with what could only be a strangled string of curses, or a suppressed scream. “ Perhaps.”

 

“Alright, well...uh...fire away?”she awkwardly made finger guns and then cringed.

 

“Who are you, exactly?” Ignis folded his hands to rest under his chin.

 

“ It’s a long story, I was first no one until Cor rescued me from a research lab in Gralea, naming me Azriel. Then, when I was 6 the Glacian chose me to be her Chosen conduit. Which is similar to Luna's role as the Oracle except I am the embodiment and messenger of the Glacian alone instead to all of the astrals. Also, no healing the sick or anybody or that jazz. Ice magic only.  The previous conduit was in Nifleheim thus to aid in my transition, I became Azriel Aldercapt, Princess of Niflheim - adopted by the 4th wife of the Emperor the previous Chosen conduit to complete my training. She passed two weeks ago...and I refused a marriage agreement to keep my title. Currently I am Azriel Leonis- self named, soon to be Azriel Leonis Lucis Caelum, 632nd Chosen Conduit of the Goddess Shiva, Former Princess of Niflehiem, soon to be Princess of Lucis.” She felt she summarized quite a lot while leaving out a few pertinent details to go along with the public story that had been leaked to the press. She wasn’t about to admit her deepest secrets to a stranger in what felt like an interrogation instead of a getting to know you chat. 

 “You are the so called “Demon Princess of Niflheim’?” He asked succinctly.  

Azriel good nature vanished. “Yes. Straight for blood, it seems. I mean, I would rather never be called that again, but it does technically refer to me, as a person yes.” She huffed trying to keep her temper even. Ignoring her chastisement he continued. 

“You do not match the physical description of the Princess or the Chosen“ Ignis stated in a matter of fact manner way not noticing the shift in her tone or completely ignoring it. 

“ Of course you went there. They are correct descriptors. I just prefer to ...correct them for the comfort of those around me. Many find my physical features unnerving.” With that her words came out in angry bursts. “ Ask your secretary. I don’t think you would imagine that having people scream upon seeing your face is great for the ego of a young girl. Next question that’s not about what I look like, or anything with the Astrals take it word _**demon**_ in it?” She spit out. The armrests she was gripping on the chair were now iced over. Ignis looked a bit taken aback, looking a bit ashamed.

 

“ I deeply apologize, my curiosity got the best of me, Chosen-Princess.” Ignis genuinely did look contrite. She would assume he was not normally in the habit of pressing dignitaries this way. 

 

“ Apology accepted. Please, feel free to call me Azriel or Az. I’m not big on formality.” She attempted to smile at him but it probably wasn’t convincing.

“ Ignis, about this apartment. I know you’ve probably got a terribly busy day planned but I’d really just like to rest. Is it at least habitable? I feel like I could sleep for a week. You could just provide me a key or have one ready when I arrive and I will have Papa, I mean the Marshal take me. I don’t need much I swear. At this point a bed, and a working shower will do. Most of few things I did manage to bring with me are in his office anyway. Please, I made you coffee. “ Azriel pouted at Ignis.

 “Astrals, you did fetch me a coffee, I’m so sorry. That was incredibly rude of the Ministers anyway to treat anyone like that. Yes, I’ll get that set up for you. Do you have a phone set up by chance? I can let you know when it has been arranged.” Ignis had the good famed sense to look a bit embarrassed.

 “Yes, here, program yourself in please.  Oh, I was supposed to be here as Noctis’s advisor on foreign affairs. We were supposed to be working in conjunction. According to Prompto, Noctis wants nothing to do with the matter, but now I think I might be his adopted sort -of sister and I have absolutely no idea what my role is at the moment. However, I would like to assist you in anyway possible as long as it’s not fetching coffee for pompous assbags. “ Azriel smiled up at Ignis who looked a bit bewildered but handed her phone back. She had her veneers in right? She licked her teeth, yeah. Okay. No, that’s just Ignis being weird then, he should be used to dealing with people of status by now. She hoped he didn’t get weird on her. 

 “Whatever you wish.” He half bowed. Ugh, this was going to be a difficult habit to break him of. 

 “Oh, by the way, I’m changing your contact information to have you listed as Iggy with two hearts after. “ She stuck her tongue out at him. “ I’ll text you in a moment so you have my information to save. I’m going down to papa’s office. I’ll talk to you later! Thank you for everything Ignis”  She walked around the desk quickly and gave him a quick half hug around the shoulders before leaving the very stunned advisor to watch her walk out the door.

 

Ignis swallowed hard, he _really_ needed that drink.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Don't threaten me with a good time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis deals the his day from hell, and finally checks his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I'm hoping the formatting for the text messages comes out clear. I used the contacts as they would be saved in each persons phone. So Ignis has Prompto saved as - Prompto: but Prompto has Ignis saved as Iggy!!! as an example. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you're having a lovely weekend.

**~Ignis~**

**Monday 3:15pm**

 

Ignis watched the women he had spent a small, but intense portion of his morning cursing mentally and perhaps very quietly out loud leave his office. He knew the events of the day had effected his normally calm and collected state of mind the moment he noticed just how gracefully her hips swayed as she walked in those very high heels. PRINCESS.OF.THE.REALM more importantly divine vessel of an Astral - he mentally chastised himself. He was shocked at his own inappropriate thoughts, but today had been the strangest day he has experienced in perhaps his entire adult life. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, most likely Azriel..no - The Chosen-Princess, sending her contact information to him so he could let her know when the living quarters were situated. He really should get started on that, but it was easily completed.

The upper areas of The Citadel were living quarters for royal family and occasional diplomats. A few were always at the ready so he would just have the let the facilities manager know one of them would be needed for long term accommodations. The quarters directly across from the two bedroom suite they had moved Prince Noctis into,  when he all but demanded that Prompto be allowed to move in with him two years ago when his ...less than suitable parents had all but left the young man homeless, was empty. This arrangement would be the most convenient for Ignis as well, while no one had stated specifically that Ignis would serve the newest royal in the same capacity that he served Noctis he did suppose he was in charge of her getting her settled.. Astral’s take him he knew nothing of the woman, her schedule, or what she required or expected of him. King Regis certainly did not expect him to attend both of them in the same manner, could he? Panic spread as Ignis tried and failed to find time for himself in his schedule let alone another person's life to be responsible to delegate for. A second vibration caught him attention from his pocket. He did not make it a habit to glance at his messages during the work day, but this was an exception. He had missed quite a few messages since arriving this morning.

 

**Noctis (9:30AM): Be wary of demons today, Iggy. Dad wanted me to tell you.**

**Noctis (9:31AM): Don’t look it in the eye, I hear it can take your soul that way. It might bite too, keep your dagger handy.**

  
**Prompto(10:15AM): Hey Iggy!! I’m not sure if Noct passed on the message. Ur getting an assistant or sumthing. Sum royal the Nifs kicked out.  Asteriek, or Azelia or sumthing. Hve a good day!!!! I think she’s still a princess tho rt? I dunno how tha works but heads up!**

 

**Gladio(10:16AM): Father mentioned the addition of a new member of the royal family today, who happens to be one of the Astral’s Chosen while we had a meeting to go over training schedules. He was trying to figure out how to assign a shield. Did you know anything about this? He seemed a little overwhelmed, but oddly calm.**

**Gladio(10:17AM): Did they marry Noct off?! We’d know about that right?**

**Gladio(10:17AM): Noct would totally tell us…..Right?**

**Gladio(10:25AM)  Prompto talked some sense into me, I know you never text back during the day. Sorry, Ig. I had a bit of a freak out, sorry.**

 

**Noctis:(12:45PM): DID YOU KNOW COR HAS A DAUGHTER?!?!? That’s all anyone is talking about in the training room.**

**Noctis(12:45PM): He just stomped into and glared around the room until there was silence and slammed his office door. I dunno what that means but people have stopped talking about it.**

**Noctis(12:46PM): No one would dare ask him, I’m getting out while I have the chance.**

 

**Prompto(12:47PM): I MET THE CHOSEN !!!! It was Azriel, lol sorry I led her bk to ur office. She was lost. Shes not ur fan dude. O.0 I told her to get 2 kno u 1st tho. She seems nice.**

**Prompto(12:47PM): MAYBE dont use the D word tho. Demon, not D*ck not that you would use that word anyway.?1?1 She got quiet after. : (**

**Prompto(12:48PM): Shes not lik Noct said @ all. Not scry @ all Like kinda really pretty too. Probly some shitty rumor**

**Prompto(12:48PM): I hope shes not mad @ me She did call me Sunbeam LOL IS tht good? :D o.0**

 

**Noctis(12:48PM): You havent answered. I’m going to assume you’ve been taken prisoner of the succubus. DON’T LOOK IT IN ITS RED EYES IGGY. ITS A TRAP.**

 

 **Gladio:(12:48pm): The Marshall just slammed his door open and yelled “that if people**   ** _Didn’t get to fucking work_ ****he’d send them to the desert to hunt for cactuars.“  I heard people saying someone claiming to be his daughter showed up in a meeting today. I can’t tell if he’s pissed people are talking about him in general or that someone claimed that.**

**Gladio:(12:49PM): I’m going to avoid him, like always. He’s …intimidating. I know he’s a good friend of Fathers but...SCARY.**

 

It seemed that Ignis had been a popular person to text today, usually he only had requests from Noctis for him to do something or other and perhaps a greeting from Prompto. The odd invitation to lunch from Gladio when the two could make it work with their crazy schedules. Only messages from an unknown number were left, which seems to be from the same person. Ignis assumed was Azriel.

 

**Unknown Number(3:00pm): IGGGGGGGYYYYYY!!! Sorry, but it’s a fun name. :p You’re the first contact in my new phone. Papa wouldn’t give me his number because he said I would bother him too much. I am used to emailing him anyway. Different countries and all.**

**Unknown Number(3:00pm): Sorry about today it was a lot for me to take in as well, Ignis.**

**Unknown Number(3:00pm): I hope we can attempt to be friends since I assume we’ll still be working together. I have no idea what’s happening anymore. O.0  I’m almost down to bother Papa now. Let me know when everything is set with the living arrangements, please?**

**Unknown Number(3:02PM): Also, thank you for everything Ignis. I appreciate all that you are doing for me. Be it commanded of you or not. We dumped a lot of information onto you today. I am difficult to handle, I know.**

 

Ignis saved her number feeling guilty at how he had pushed her to answer his questions earlier. He was aware of the rumors that surrounded her, as well as the press photos. The way Noctis was acting it seemed he was reacting rather harshly toward the news of the political adoption. This meant she was going to have a difficult time in general.  Ignis ignored Noctis’s texts with an eye roll. He replied to Prompto, Gladio, and Chosen-Princess Azriel:

 

**From Iggy!!!(3:15pm): Prompto, I think it will be quite fine. She’ll be living across the hall from you. You’ll have plenty of time to make friends. Try to run interference between her and Noctis. I don’t want him to upset her on her first day in Lucis.**

 

**From Ig(3:15PM): I was made startlingly aware of the fact earlier today. I need a drink. Care to join me, Gladio?**

 

**From Iggy <3<3: You’re very welcome, Chosen-Princess Azriel. Everything will be taken care of in two hours time. The key will be delivered to The Marshal's office ASAP. Floor 27 - Suite 103 **

 

**Gladio(3:16PM): Who are you. You need to return the phone to it’s rightful owner or SO HELP ME.**

**Gladio(3:16PM): I'll find you.**

**Gladio(3:16PM): STEALING IS A CAPITAL OFFENSE, and I’m a member of the Crownsguard.**

 The phone in Ignis’s hand began to ring. Seeing Gladio’s name and the ridiculous photo Prompto had programed into his phone as his contact image did make him smile a bit foolishly. His best friend really did care that Ignis seemed out of sorts.

"Scientia speaking, how may I assist you Gladiolus?” Ignis answered by the second ring.

“Ig, it’s really you? What the Astrals happened man…... you asking for a drink mid-day? I thought you’d be kidnapped, or someone had stolen your phone and was attempting a ransom.” Gladiolus sounded relieved and worried at the same time.

“I didn’t mean right _NOW_. I would happen to still be in my office and trying to get the new princess’s living situation sorted which is priority. I simply meant this evening. It’s been….a difficult day, Glad.” Ignis sighed absolutely over today in fact, he hated being the last to know anything or surprises.

“That does sound shitty,  Igs I have no idea what’s going on but you sound terrible. I’ll be at your office at 5:30 sharp. You’re leaving on time, no excuses! I need a break and you seem like you need to talk, man.” Gladio demanded.

“You know what, I’m not even going to put up an opposition. I’ll be ready when you get here. I need to get back to work, I’ll see you then.” Ignis closed the line and got back to the calls he needed to make. Using his office phone he informed the facilities manager who notified him the suite had been aired three days previously and restocked as the King had mentioned a potential but unconfirmed guest. He would have one key delivered to The Marshal's office at Ignis’s request and the other to Ignis with haste. He sent off a quick message to the princess that the key was on it’s way. He got down to work on the paperwork on his desk and awaited Gladio’s arrival, taking the time to hopelessly review some of the now much delayed urgent stack. 

 

**Princess Azriel(5:25PM): I received my key. Thank you, so much.  I’m headed up to sleep like the dead. What time should I report tomorrow morning?**

 

**From Iggy <3<3(5:25PM): You’re welcome, Highness. As I still am unclear exactly what’s happening now that you’ve been named a member of the Lucian royal family I would suggest whatever time you like?**

 

**Princess Azriel(5:26PM): No need to be so formal, please. I’m hoping someone will deem it necessary to tell us what we’re doing at *some point*. Until then,  I’m just your humble divinely appointed assistant...Sir. ; D I’ll report at 8AM to the office if that works.**

 

Gladiolus approached Ignis’s office doorway to hear a strangled groaning that could been a trapped wild animal or a Daemon. Shooting his familiar secretary a wide eyed look, she simply shrugged as if to say, she too, had no idea what was happening anymore but she was leaving.  

“Uh, Ig, you okay?” He said leaning in the doorway taking in the sight of one absolutely wrecked Ignis Scientia, a sight never before seen in their 23 years of friendship.

“I have no idea what to make of the new royal. None. I can’t tell if she hates me, or she’s flirting with me. Either thought is absolutely bewildering.”  Ignis all but whined, “She’s Cor’s adopted daughter, Glads, even if I did think she was flirting with me I’d never flirt back lest he find out and skin me alive. Plus, she’s a member of the royal family AND an Astrals’s Chosen. Why would she even BE flirting with ME. Therefore, logically she must hate me. I was terribly rude to her today even if that's quite the snap judgement on her part.”

“Okay, deep breaths Ignis, In….and out….In...and out..” Gladio had never seen Ignis lose his cool like this before. He stepped around his desk to rest a hand on the man's back. “Okay, first thing’s first let’s get you out of this office. No more work for tonight. Just you and me relaxing with dinner and a drink. I know a place that just opened that has Altissian food I think you’d like.” Gladio have a reassuring pat on the back. 

"That sounds wonderful Gladio, Thank you. I do suppose my workload will have doubled starting tomorrow if I’m to take the Chosen princess under my care as well as Noctis.” Ignis leaned a bit into his friend's hand. He then stood so they could make their way toward the city center.

 

**~~Roughly 12 hours later ~~ 5:30AM**

 

The screeching of an alarm pouring forth from his phone pulled Ignis out of the deepest, most peaceful sleep he’d had in a long time. He felt rested an refreshed, even if the pillow pressed against his back was exceptionally warm. Humanly warm. He was now alarmingly aware of the female sounding voice groaning next to him as he felt a soft arm tighten around his bare waist. Ignis froze, slightly blind without his glasses reaching for the loud alarm the only finding soft hair and more pillows. He did a quick mental assessment and thanked the Astrals he seemed to be wearing his underwear. He’d never been one to redress for bed after certain activities but he’d also never been one to get blackout drunk and wake up in bed beside a stranger.

“ Whhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyy the fuck is that set so early, Iggy!” Ignis recognized the voice coming disembodied from under the pillow pressed to her face. Ignis sought about mentally willing himself to spontaneously combust.  “What could you possibly need to do at this hour that you have an alarm auto-set? It can’t even be six. You’re not due in the office until like 7:30AM at the very earliest. I know, you gave me your schedule in detail last night. You had me hand write it in _two_ languages so I had it should I ever need it. Down to the minute, Iggy! We only made it to Wednesday before I ran out of scrap paper.”  she continued from under the pillow. The arm wrapped around him unwound it’s grip from him and reached over and grabbing his phone and shoved it toward him for him to turn the very loud alarm off. “ You never mentioned..” as she pulled the pillow off her face a bit to view the screen as it passed by “ 5:30 AM?!?!? You monster!!!” She whined. 

Ignis made a noise like a tea kettle letting out steam as the divine princess pressed the phone into his hand. Attempting to jump back before realizing he was hopelessly tangled in the blankets and potentially Azriel herself.  Another very unrefined noise unwillingly left his mouth as he nearly fell backwards off the very large bed.

 


	4. An Explaination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis learns more about his black out, we learn more about The Chosen, and hysteria is avoided all before 7AM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, anyone who's reading. My mental state just wasn't in it. I know OC's aren't really popular, but this is something I really felt I needed to get out and it feels good to write, so thank you for reading and thank you person for my first ever Kudo on my first ever FanFaction. 
> 
> Have a lovely weekend!

**~Ignis~**

**Tuesday 5:35AM**

“Ignis, calm down….do you not remember getting here last night?” She asked softly, sitting up slowly putting her hands out in front of her in a symbol of peace and perhaps to grab him if he were to fall.  Thank the Astrals she was dressed as well, an old t-shirt at least covered her mostly and small sleep shorts the type he’d seen Iris wear before, her dark hair loose and messy. Her face cleaned of make up was delicately adorned with red glyphs under each eye and then scrolling down the left side of her face and neck; he was unable to see if they continued but thought from his prior research that she should have one for each year in service as Chosen. Information was hard to come by as the material was quite antiquated.  Ignis blushed hoping that he had not seen more of them in his drunken state. This was an absolute disaster of his own making. Quickly meeting the Azriel’s eyes he took in a stunned breath. He knew logically that her irises were red. It was well documented, but still seeing such a sight up close was oddly beautiful he mused. They seemed to hold their own luminescence.  No - **NO** ,  not going there right now. Ignis felt himself color again and looked down into his hands, hoping he didn’t look like he was afraid and mistakenly offend her again.

 

“Not in the slightest.” He spoke at last. “ The last I remember was having dinner at the Silver Fig with Gladio, then him easily convincing me to go have a few drinks more with him at a local bar he likes called Sagittarius. After that everything get’s a little hazy...well after maybe the 4th drink that is. Can you explain how it is I got here in this….predicament?”  He admitted, asking the last word as a question with his pitch rising in embarrassment for not remembering.

 

~ **Azriel~**

**Tuesday 5:40AM**

 

Ignis’s startled stare was positively adorable. However, the need to comfort the confused man was almost overwhelming. Obviously this was not a situation he found himself in regularly or really ever from what she had been told of the man by Cor.  Calm, collected, in control, and always one step ahead of the needs of anyone he was in service too was a far more apt description. This disheveled and bewildered version must be a rare glimpse at the unseen person dwelling within the pristine visage of Ignis. Azriel would treasure the sight even if he really hadn’t consented to be here in this vulnerable state. He in his drunken state possibly thought her Prompto when he asked her to stay with him last night. They were both smaller than him and he has been here the first time Ignis drifted off to sleep. Finding yourself with little memory of the night before and in a strange place alone would be a lot to take in - add in an almost stranger’s bed and that person happens to be the newest addition to the royal house AND embodiment of the only female goddess, well that would invite sheer panic in most if not all rational people.

 

“Predicament is a good word for it. Ignis, nothing happened last night.” She set her hand on top on his gently as if to hold in from fleeing until she finished. “You drunk dialed me instead of Prompto to come help you home. Gladio was leaving and he demanded you needed assistance home from someone he trusted.  I was bored, and maybe a little worried that I had driven you to drink in the first place. The two of us set out to get you home, but unfortunately you couldn’t tell us where home was. Prompto didn’t exactly know. I’m useless in that regard. Gladio ran off as soon as Prompto and I showed up and before we could get an address or directions to your place for what I can only assume was a booty call. He seemed pretty hot and bothered.” She huffed almost angrily for some reason.

 “I thank you and Prompto for coming to my rescue. However, I do have a question. How did I end up in _here,_ exactly? “ Ignis stated the first part slowly and sped through the question almost afraid to hear the answer.

 “Prompto and I put you in the spare bedroom. I asked Prom to stay with you while I changed in case you were sick or needed anything. When I came back out you two were cuddled up together so I turned off the light and closed the door. I started preparing for tomorrow, or I guess today by Moogling how to set up my new coffee maker since I expected to have guests for breakfast. I dropped a glass and woke Prom up. He came out and said he hadn’t intended to fall asleep and headed back to his place. He didn’t seem weirded out, or embarrassed so don’t worry. I can damned well **SEE** the worry on your face.” She stopped and pulled the hands away he had shot up to his face in horror at his action as she spoke.

”That’s better, anyway you woke up about 10 minutes later and said you wanted to apologize for being a jerkface, I mean I’m paraphrasing here, but you looked like you were doing to collapse on me at any minute. It took both Prom and I to get you into bed the first time so I led you back into the bedroom you were in before, thankfully, before you collapsed and put you into bed. Every time I tried to leave you started to get up. I think you assumed I was Prompto when you asked me to stay with you.” She calmly explained keeping a hold gently on his arms lest he bolt for the door. “ You seemed lonely, and I guess I could relate. So, I couldn't bring myself to leave you like that. I’ve very sorry for the distress I’ve caused you by doing so.”

 

Ignis took several deep breaths composing himself pushing up the glasses that were not on his face yet. Azriel reached over to the nightstand passing his glasses over and putting on her own thick rimmed pair giving her the look of a rumpled librarian.

 

“We’re awake, might as well get the day started. Unless you wanted to rest more. I’m surprised you can even sit up straight.” She spoke with an amused tone tilting her head to the side a bit while deftly putting her hair in a loose braid.

 

“I’m just as surprised as you, Chosen-Princess.” She wrinkled her nose at the title. She thought they had been making progress. Maybe, she needed to sleep next to him more often to get him to loosen up. He was objectively an attractive man, she would take one for the team. Friends had slumber parties, right?

 “ I rarely drink more than a single drink on any occasion, in any setting so I haven’t had a hangover since I was quite young. It seem I’m immune or I had capable caretakers to make sure I was adequately fed and hydrated in my inebriation. I apologize that any of this has come to pass. I have made what must be the worst impression in the last 24 hours having been obscenely rude and then incredible inappropriate.” Ignis spoke firmly staring at the floor in what might be abject shame.

 

Gently trailing the hand on his arm down to hold his hand Azriel interrupted, “ I’m going to stop you there. No apologies needed. I doubt this was a ploy to sneak yourself into my bed, right?” Ignis’s eyes went wide, shaking his head no as she held her hand up for silence.   “I’m just glad you’re safe. We had quite the first day of being acquainted. I’d say let’s make the second less eventful, okay?  Did you want to rest more?” She asked squeezing his hand and attempting to catch his gaze.

 

“ No, Chosen-Princess, I must get going. I need to change and set about my day. May I provide you anything before I take my leave? Breakfast?” Ignis began morphing into a professional and courteous tone. “ I believe your kitchen has been fully stocked, and is at your disposal.”

 

“Oh… No..I’m…”Azriel grasped at words “ Ignis... what does an advisor DO in Lucis? Do you cook for Noctis? Do his laundry, maybe?” She took his slight blush and huff as an affirmative ”I...I don’t need nor expect someone to wait on me hand and foot. I have been without an attendant since I was 18. I do thank you for the thought though..” She continued “ Oh, I also have no need of of the kitchen’s stock except perhaps the coffee, tea, and alcohol. Maybe triple the alcohol. I do not have the need to eat or drink. I can if need be, but I don’t really have much desire past the occasional hot drink or relaxing spirit.” The confusion read clearly on Ignis’s face.

 “I can see you're confused, darling. Let me explain, depending on the length of the term each Chosen spends in service to their Astral the Chosen's body undergoes massive changes. I no longer require food, water, or really air other than for the ability to speak. I have been Shiva’s chosen for almost 20 years, which in recent history is one of the longest terms of my position. It seems I have not failed or completed the purpose intended for me. Perhaps the Glacian just doesn’t feel now is the best time to transition to a new Chosen. Those first years are messy. I do hope the next is a bit older at ascension. Not that I would dare question her decisions. Supremely not my place. Especially, as her living body on this moral plane." Azriel rambled the new information as if they were common facts everyone learned in primary school.

 

“ It seems there is much I am unaware of, Highness, we have not had a conduit in Insomnia in some time. The last being of the Draconian some 50 years ago. I apologize for my ignorance I hope it is not offensi..” He seemed to starting on a long winded formal apology that was bound to include bowing and grovelling. Two things Az couldn’t stand.

 

“ SHUSH, Iggy, SHUSH” She put her hand on his mouth and sighed heavily. “ I can’t quite wrap my head around the not needing to breathe. Last year on my re-ascension date was when the need stopped. I was 18 with the need to eat, 22 when thirst left me. I only hope that I will be allowed to continue to sleep for the foreseeable future. This is not something you’ll find in a book or research report. I’m sharing this with you as a friend, I do hope we can friends, even if I am not entirely human anymore.” She finished lowering her eyes sadly.

 “ Well, I don’t see why any of that should hinder a friendship. Even if we have had a strange 24 hours we will be working closely, if the plans have not changed entirely since your additional title was added. We might as well make the best of it. Now, I really should get going it’s already 5:45am and as I recited my schedule to you repeatedly last night you know I am grossly behind schedule. It wouldn't be seemly to be caught wearing the same rumpled clothing two days in a row. I do have a reputation to uphold. “ Ignis smiled, he looked quite dashing when he smiled, and stood searching for the rest of his discarded clothing. Azriel scooted to the end of the bed to watch.

 Ignis stopped dead in his tracks a sock in hand, “ Did...Did anyone see ...How did we get past the guards on to the royal floors...Oh ASTRALS. The whole citadel saw you two carrying me in…” Ignis began furiously pacing sock in hand, no pants, dress shirt one third buttoned, hair flattened on one side. He looked a mess, but a very damned handsome mess. 

 “ Slow down, Professor Jumps-To-The-Worst-Conclusions,’ Azriel tried not to laugh and also tried not to lear at the exposed lean muscles of the man’s chest and abdomen. _Some_ needs were still firmly rooted in place. “ We brought you in the service elevator and two nice Glaives assisted us in getting through without being seen by anyone. They were already at the bar by the time we arrived and offered to help us get you home. They assumed I was Prom’s friend, or date, or whatever. You recognized me but kept calling me princess. Thankfully not Chosen. Galad was very deeply entrenched in the old ways. Since that hasn’t been made official they must have assumed it was a cute nickname or my parents were some of _those people_. Anyway, Prom asked them to meet us at the citadel in an hour since we couldn't get your address out of you. We then went our separate ways to get food and as much water into you as we could. They were exceptionally useful in getting us up here unseen and undisturbed. They promised to keep the situation under wraps. I guess they do it for the prince all the time.” She shrugged.

 

“Glaives, why did it have to be Glaives? Oh Astrals. It wasn’t Nyx, I mean Glaive Ulric was it? I’ll never hear the end of it ..” Ignis was basically whining at this point, he knew it was undignified but at the moment he didn’t seem like he cared.

 

“ No, it was a very lovely woman named Crowe and a larger fellow named Liberty? No, Liberia, not quite right..I’ll be honest I was far more interested in the pretty lady. “ Azriel blushed a bit before shrugging. Crowe had been extremely attractive, and very distracting last night. 

 

“Libertus?” Ignis asked, putting his face into his hands in defeat. ‘

 

“YES! That’s it!” She nodded. “ They promised to be discrete and Prompto seemed to trust them.”

 

“ It will be all over the citadel before I ever shower.” Ignis gave up pretense and moaned into his hand. “ This is a disaster. How could I expect anyone to respect my authority when I get myself into a mess like THIS.” Ignis spoke now to the desk lamp instead of looking toward the princess for a response.

 “ I mean, technically they made a promise to the Goddess Shiva, even if they were unaware of their accord. I could kill them for you. “ she said lightly, Ignis’s eyes widened as he realized she was not speaking in jest. “ I mean how dare they break a sworn promise to the physical incarnation of the Glacian. “ She threatened with a shrug .

 Ignis finally smiled, even if it was tight, “ That may be a bit _tooo_ extreme.”

 “I don’t think so, and I have diplomatic immunity in this plane of existence, as well as in this and every other city in Eos..” She sing-songed.” I rarely invoke my rights as Chosen they supersede the law of the land as such The Oracle above me does mine, you know; breaking a direct promise or oath is one of the most vile offenses as it constitutes lying to the Astrals themselves. “ she stated as Ignis was shaking his head side to side about to dismiss the notion “ Your wellbeing is well worth superseding all local forms of government to dole out punishment. At least this would be in the name of someone of my own choosing and not anything commanded of me by man or Astral alike outside of my own will.” she finished sadly. The silence between them stark for a moment. He seemed like he knew all too well what it felt like to feel a pawn in your own life instead of the player of the game. Perhaps, they had more in common than he originally thought.  

 

“ Anyway.” She cleared her throat. “ We should probably verify before we make a formal complaint to the gods for your defiled honor. Let’s get you fully dressed, some coffee, and back home to change.”

 

“Oh, yes!” Ignis looked down to find himself in his black boxer brief underwear, and mostly unbuttoned dress shirt. Blushing furiously “ Oh, uhm..”

 

~Ignis~

 

“Your clothing is on the chair their, Prompto helped get you settled. I swear on my honor I did not besmirch yours, darling.” She winked and scampered out of the room toward shutting the door behind her. That was the second time this morning she had used the affectionate pet name, as well as having been wrapped around him as she awoke which he would admit only in secret and only to himself was extremely enjoyable. In all of Ignis shock at the events of the morning he had really only given her a cursory glance. Even with the ever so dangerous looking teeth in her bright smile she seemed to brighten the room the same way that Prompto did, effortlessly. The face that she did threaten a righteous killing in his honor over the paltry crime of gossip not moments before, and the fact that he had awoke with her as the _big_ spoon he found he was far more relaxed in her presence that he thought possible. Perhaps the very strange first day had sped along a friendship development.  He has so much new information to absorb and desperately needed a way to thank the princess, or was Chosen the prevalent title since it seemed to supersede royalty? He needed to figure that out. He also needed to thank Prompto as well. Sweet, kind, totally held him in this very room last night Prompto. He has attempted to drunk dial Prompto in his hour of need, and in fact he came to his rescue...He really needed to push the subject out of his mind for now and deal with the feelings he has been bottling for perhaps far too long now for another time. He NEEDED to get it together. He was already exceptionally late.

 

Redressing quickly, he opened the door from the bedroom into the livingroom to find a to-go cup of coffee sitting on the kitchen island with his name scrawled in pretty loopy script in red pen. Entirely fitting, given who prepared it. Her sense of humor with the lot in life she had been dealt was heartening. Grabbing the cup Ignis was unsure if he should leave right away, as he was already terribly late or knock on Azrael's door to say thank you and let her know he would be on his way. He decided that since he would already be entirely late no matter what he would at least be courteous and let his host know he would be departing. Reaching her door he lifted his hand to knock only to hear the sound happen before his hand made it to the door.

 

***KNOCK KNOCK***

 

Again the knock, however this time it clearly came from the front door. Ignis heard the shower in the bathroom running and assumed she could not hear the person at the door. Ignis took a split second to debate between hiding in the other bedroom for the person to leave or the princess to hear the door and open it. However, he was a man and he would face whatever was behind that door but Astrals, please, don’t let it be The Marshal. He would be able to read this situation and perhaps very, very wrongly assess this situation. Ignis would be dead in less than 3 seconds before he could explain that he was not completing THAT kind of walk of shame home at 6 am the first night his newly returned daughter, mortal Chosen of Shiva, Princess of the Realm returned home. Taking a deep breath he opened the door before another round of knocking could occur. Outside stood Prompto, smiling and holding a brown paper bag from the bakery down the street.

 

“Good Morning, Iggy! Can’t believe you’re still here. I thought you’d be home already and maybe already at your desk. How’re you feeling? I brought the Chosen those amazing croissants from the bakery down the street. I thought she’d really like something special since they’re going to announce her to the world today. “ Prompto popped in door bouncing with excitement and headed toward the kitchen island. “ Where is Az?”

 

“ I believe the Chosen-princess is in the shower, I was just headed out to get get changed. Prompto, I ...I need to thank you for last night, and also apologize for my behavior.  I never intended to get myself in that situation but thank..you..” Ignis trailed off mid sentence as the master bedroom door popped open and Azriel hearing the new voice popped out her hair being toweled at and wearing an inscrutably innapropriate set of matching lacy, navy undergarments. While the lovely display was quite fetching, it did not hide the massive scars that also horrifyingly decorated her exposed skin. Some looked quite fresh. He was a gentleman, and would not abuse her trust to pry at the moment, but at some point he would ask about them. Ignis stammered pointed looking at the ceiling quickly feeling his face growing incredibly hot. He hoped Prompto would take the hint and not turn to face her. This woman would be the death of him, he knew it.


	5. Chapter - PROMPTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chocobohead appears and word vomits all over the place.

~~Prompto~~

“ PROM! Oh good morning!” She launched herself across the room hugging the blonde man from behind before he even had time to notice her. “ What a lovely surprise to find you here so early.” She spoke into his back.

“ Good Morning Chosen! I brought you a present. It’s my favorite special day breakfast.“ He patted her arm to get her to let go so he could return to the paper bag and distribute the baked goods. “What’s wrong Igs? You feeling okay? Do you need to sit down?” Prompto asked genuinely concerned.

Iggy made a strangled sound, halfway between a wheeze and a whine, leaning against the kitchen island and vaguely gesturing in his direction muttering about the Marshal making him into a lampshade. He might still be drunk, they’d need to make sure before they let him leave to go home that he didn’t need any help getting back.

The divine royal lump clinging to his back held fast as he moved toward the kitchen. Strangely Iggy avoided looking at the both of them. Maybe he felt weird looking at the two being so physical? Az had said last night she tended to be exceptionally affectionate to those she saw as friends, and if it bothered him at any point in time to just let her know. She understood someone people didn’t like to be hung onto constantly. Prompto honestly loved any physical affection given to him. He would bask in whatever she threw at him, wholeheartedly, so as she held tight to his back and walked with him he couldn’t begin to mind.

“These are for you! Grab a coffee and try one. They’re amazing. So soft and buttery. I wanted to make sure I got them while they were fresh.” he said unwrapping the pastries. One of the hands holding around his waist went to pinch off a small piece and pull it behind him to her mouth. “Okay, Az, you’re going to have to let go sometime. At least enjoy breakfast. They sell out of these by 8AM if you’re lucky. I had to go super early to make sure I got them before they were gone.” He took a bite out of one and nearly moaned into the warm, flaky layers. He set one out toward Ignis glad he had the thought that perhaps he might still be around for breakfast considering the state he was in last night.

“But Prooooommm, you’re so warm.. ” She whined and snuggled her face into his back again. “Thank you so much though for going to get these especially for me. It was super thoughtful of you. Ignis made me get up early with his alarm blaring in my face. You’re both so warm. Mmmmmmm warm man-pillow.” she mumbled sleepily into his back.

He colored deep red, chancing a look at Iggy who was still staring into his hands muttering about being punished by Cor. He maybe understood a bit more about what was going on. “ Oh, sounds like you had an interesting morning, already then.“ His voice betrayed him and cracked a bit at the end. He wasn’t sure if he was jealous about sleeping the in same bed with Ignis, or with Azriel, if he was totally honest and he didn’t want to be totally honest AT ALL. One was his best friend’s royal advisor and the most handsome, thoughtful, put together man on the planet and he totally had it real, real, real bad for in the biggest gayest way. The other was a divine entity _and_ royalty herself and he’d only met her a day ago which was enough time to develop a crush when you went on a late night adventure to rescue said repressed unrequited crush like a knight in shining armor to his dashingly charming drunken damsel in distress. Az had been sure he had meant to call HIM instead of her to come assist him home. He was flattered that Ignis trusted him enough to reach out to him in his hour of need. His newest dilemma was pressed flush against his back making exceptionally sinful noises mirroring his own about the breakfast he had provided. So like, he was making her make those noises...and he really needed to stand against this counter top and never move if he wanted to make eye contact with anyone in this room ever again. His self control left him about 8 seconds ago when he felt the moan vibrate through his back after she took her first real bite. Ignis was now staring at the two of them with blown out pupils and hands gripping the granite counter top in a death grip. Prompto couldn’t tell if he was angry, or trying himself to wrestle with the same control he himself was failing so miserably at.

“Prom, I think I just fell in love with you, but I need to finish getting dressed. I can’t go about the day in my underwear.” Azriel stole one last croissant, and gave him a tight squeeze. Letting go and stuffing half the thing in her mouth. “ FANK YOO! Soooo goob.”

Prompto Argentum was no more. He was deceased. He had died this day with a mouthful of pastry, and a eyeful of dark hair over milky skin dotted with red glyphs and blue lace booty shorts as the Chosen-princess damn near strutted back into her bedroom to dress for the day. All of the blood had left his very flushed face for elsewhere for sure.

“ Dude, she ...underwear...WOW...oh, wow. The whole time? Wooooww” He so eloquently squeaked, making eye contact with Ignis.

“Indubitably, Prompto. Couldn’t have said it any better myself.” Ignis didn’t seem to be sarcastic at all.

“I’m going to need to stand here and think about chocobos for like an hour before I can move without embarrassing myself. “ Prompto signed into his hands. Normally he would never discuss this sort of thing with Ignis but at the moment he knew they were both on the same page which surprised him. He had always assumed the other man had played strictly for the same team. He was so….well dressed. “ OH NO, do you think Cor will know I saw her mostly naked. He’s like her dad. Her really, really scary - could kill you and no one would question why he was hiding a body - the government would just put your body in some barrels and never speak of it again scary dad. I have training with him this morning. SHIT, SHIT, SHIIIIT, I am not a good liar, Iggy!”  Prompto fisted his hands in his hair in panic.

“Prompto, PROMPTO...calm down. I don’t think the Chosen-princess would be very happy if Cor killed either of us. She seems awfully fond of you, in particular, so your safety is all but assured. I think that perhaps her standard of normal behavior is far different than what we are used to in our female companions and we will have to adjust accordingly.” Ignis stated factually.

“Yeah, that’s true. Our other female friends don’t cling to me half naked and make basically sex noises into my back first thing in the morning after I already spent part of the night before cuddling an unfairly attractive man. It’s like all my dreams are coming true and they’re also awful.” Prompto blurted, oblivious for a moment to whom he was speaking to.

“Oh, did you have company after you left us last night? I don’t mean to pry into your personal affairs of course.” Ignis raised an eyebrow sounding a bit terse.

“ Uh, Oh, Uh..Okay, So, for someone so smart you can be really slow. Iggy, I meant you. I think you’re really great and..I uhm, need to go. Bye.” With that bombshell dropped a furiously blushing Prompto sprinted for the door like the big coward he knew he was. He didn’t even take in the awestruck look on Ignis’s face as he registered exactly what the blond man had said, or the gloved hand reaching out to him silently.

Closing the door behind him he crossed to his own door and quickly slammed the door closed behind him. Noct would not be up for several hours. Prompto decided to call Cor and tell him he would be sick, therefore unable to attend the day's training. Since he rarely missed a day without reason the Marshal wished him a speedy recovery and he proceeded to burrito himself into his bed to reflect on all of the mistakes he had made in his life up until this point or he died of embarrassment/spontaneous combustion.


	6. A visit from the Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLOT, PLOT, PLOT
> 
> TW- Self Harm, Torture, Mild Graphic Violence.
> 
> No Beta, and probably full of mistakes. I had 20 hand written notebook pages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH PLOT! 
> 
> Fluff returns next chapter. My second favorite characters POV and lots of swearing and sexy banter.

**~Cor Leonis~**  
**Tuesday - 1:15PM**

The small meeting room held everyone that had been required to attend what he was now referring to as the Mid-Afternoon Blunder-a-thon. The King, The Prince, both their shields, Public Relations Minister Balthier, Ignis standing in place of his Uncle the king’s chamberlain since he last bout of illness, and of course Azriel, who lay unconscious. Cor was officially there as the as a representative of the Crownsguard. More likely, he was asked to be on hand in case shit when sideways….and it very well had. There were pent up hostilities and xenophobia raged among the populace of Insomnia proper. So, really, yelling heinous accusations was a better response than he could have expected from the masses.

He’s expected far better given the respect the Six has within the wall, yet faced with the abject and irrational hatred for anything other than “ Pure Blooded” Insomnian folks and the perceived notion that the king had a penchant for taking in strays. First, with the formation of the mostly refugee staffed Kingsglaive and now the political adoption from a nation that often threatened war over nothing more than overblown perceived slights had some noble panties in quite the twist. The time since a _known_ chosen of any of the Six was present and at the forefront of Insomnian culture was half a century passed. The Oracle was largely still respected by way of the partnership with the royal line and the Crystal of the Luci.

It wasn’t even day an Astral taking a chosen as a vessel spoke to a crowd, and he could only hope that the people had been shaken up enough to avoid finding themselves in a frozen wasteland like most of Niflheim had become. Recently the thaw had set in over the last week as was reported from along the border patrols. How an entire kingdom had incurred the Glacian’s ire he had no idea but seeing as it coincided with the release of Azriel from all royal titles and duty he had a suspicion he wasn’t going to like it.

 

**~Cor Leonis~  
Tuesday - 12:00pm**

Once the party has assembled on the dais in formal attire, Regis made the announcement of the addition to the royal family. The tension from the crowd was palpable, rolling through all of them and bringing everyone to an edge. Someone, most likely PR Minster Balthier had the bloody brilliant idea to allow the press gathered to ask question since the announcement had been unforeseen. No one among the contingent seemed aware this was part of the plan, the imperceptible startle on Regis’s face was easily smoothed into a mask of calm, much like the face Azriel had worn the entire time she stood facing the public in full Chosen’s regalia. No makeup, no contacts - her full unaltered appearance on display. He knew that was difficult for her due to the terrible things people said, but she wore her duty as an armor. He felt the rumors and swirling vitriol were just a form of jealousy as most people would never look so ethereally beautiful and terrifyingly powerful. He may have been exceptionally biased in his opinion as a proud secret parent, though. He had not seen her in person in the official capacity of the Chosen of Shiva, but the shift from her personality in her daily life and the countless calls, letters, and emails they had shared over the years was drastic.

Powerful, serious, and serene described this person on the small stage, not the joyful, warm person who was unabashedly affectionate and sometimes irritatingly optimistic hiding under the title and official duty. Cor has privately taken a moment to be immensely proud that this was “ his” daughter, as he had watched her freeze a delicate pattern of ice crystals to match the glyph marks on her skin onto the fabric of the formal attire of the royal house before they took to the dais. No one would doubt that the duty to the Astrals was at the forefront of her purpose. A beautiful testament to her devotion to the goddess, and maybe a little bit of being a show off because half the party had openly stared as she worked the ice magic so quickly and easily. Ignis had openly gawked at the display of power, the prince and his over large shield seemed to be sizing up their newest member, Clarus and Regis smiled on indulgently. Balthier looked like his eyes would bug out of his head, but he’d probably never witnessed magic at such a close range.

They opened questions first to the media. Most kept their questions polite and directed towards Regis, while skirting the line of directly questioning his intentions and kissing ass. Questions of duty, and how this would affect the balance of power between the government and the divine. Nearly all of them could have easily, been answered by the Chosen herself but no one ventured a single question her way. Wrapping up a 30 minute Q&A where the rest of the dais had the good sense not to look utterly bored ( Noctis) or bewilderingly exasperated (nearly everyone else including Azriel who had a pinched look every time Regis answered a question that she would have answered just a bit differently.)

Finally a male voice rang out asking if they may ask the Chosen a question. Cor didn’t like it. This was a reporter from that trash rag Phoenix Weekly. He stood and introduced himself as Dino.

“I know most people have been on their airs, and keeping things real polite, real PC. I’m going to ask what the people really want to know, some hard hitting questions. Stuff the common folk want to know. That okay, _Ma’am_?” he drawled out the intentional lack of title. refusing to call her by any title was a damned risky move. There were some gasps from media and the crowd itself.

“Far be it from me to keep any information that I am at liberty to give from the people, _child_.” She said with a genial smile, however it was clearly a warning to anyone paying attention. Astrals help that stupid, stupid man. Cor tried to fight back a smirk, and succeeded, barely.

“Would you consider yourself a succubus, or just your standard demon tainted human?” The crowd took a collective gasp, but he continued. Azriel just looked bored. “Are you sleeping with the King for the title you’ve been given, or is it the Prince? Are you working to infect the crown with demon taint to hand Lucis over to the Nifs. Do you think you’re fooling anyone with this “Chosen” act..I mean” That little fucker didn’t seem to stopping anytime soon, and it seemed most of the general populace was hanging on his every word, even some from the noble seats.

“SILENCE!” Regis all but roared, the ground itself quaking in recognition of his anger. “ This defamation WILL.NOT.STAND.” he boomed out in a commanding voice. The air itself began to feel chilled, and the crowd cowed back to order, shamed. The king was known by the people as a serious but pleasant, amiable man. “You DARE to insinuate such vile things of the Glacians own chosen, in her presence, let alone in _mine_. You are speaking through this young woman’s body to the Goddess Shiva herself. I have no pity for what is to become of you. I only hope she is merciful with the rest of us.” with that last threat the cocky little bitch had gone ashen. Cor still holding himself firmly in place, because while justified, murder was still frowned upon. The air now bitter cold, as if it was deep winter and not the long days of summer.

**_“I would speak for myself, dear one.”_ **

The voice coming from the body moving was not Azriel’s. The crowd having heard her say but a few words could hear the change along with her eyes, which now we’re glowing icy blue having replaced the natural red of her iris. Frost trailed her hands as they moved from the Regis’s arm to reach out toward the gathered. Shit just got real. 

“ ** _People of Insomnia, do not fear. You are blessed this day, as I speak to you directly through my chosen._** ” The otherworldly voice rooted all to their spot and filled the area with a haze of bitter cold along with the uncomfortable prickle of magic. No one dared to move, not even Regis. The divine presence was a comfort and a cause for panic. “ ** _You would question the morals and intentions of your king and Astrals? That is most unwise. I seek to give my Chosen peace. I had hoped this would be a land far more suited to hosting my mortal vessel as the last was..._ unworthy**.” The last word hung like a threat. “ **_Prove yourselves to me, your goddess, that I was not in error, but do not doubt my resolve to provide respite for my Chosen._** ” Lifting Azriel’s hand as her own she gestured at the reporter who had lobbed the scandalous accusations and was in the process of pissing himself in fear. She snapped and his phone, notebook, and recording device all shattered into a fine mist of ice. “ **_I return their body now, but I am ever present. Do not fail me, Lucis.”_** She gestured for Regis to come to her and closed her eyes, from her body blew a freezing gust of snowflakes over the crowd leaving them in a stunned silence. It was July and it was damned near 85 degrees.

Azriel’s body slumped into Regis as she lost consciousness. Cor was unaware of his body moving until he was already helping to hold her upright in his arms. He noticed that Ignis has come rushing forward to assist unlike anyone else on the dais. Prince Noctis looked like he was ready to bolt at any moment, and supremely guilty for some reason, the Shields both had gone on high alert trying to assess if the unconscious mass that was still somehow standing was a direct threat to the king. The PR minister has the gods damned sense to look ashamed of himself and called the conference over. Cor picked his once little girl, and carried her up and into the meeting room adjacent to the outdoor area laying her on the table. He noticed that she wasn’t breathing, no pulse to be found either. Panic began to well “ Shit, I don’t think she’s breathing. Regis!”  it was pure panic now. He felt hands gently touch his shoulder to let him know someone was approaching on his left. A smart move, as he was spiraling desperate out of control of his emotions. It was Ignis, surprisingly.

“Marshal, she doesn’t need to breathe. It’s...It’s alright. I know it’s difficult to digest but she mentioned it to me this morning. It seems chosens’ bodies function differently than ours.” Ignis gently spoke loud enough for the room to hear but mostly for his sake he knew. Cor had given Regis a hard look. He obviously wasn’t panicking either. Regis has been the Draconian’s Chosen for close to 45 years. However, that was not public knowledge for fear that the public would view the divine merger with the royal line with a nationalist fervor. It was strictly on a need to know basis. He was unsure if Noctis was even made aware, Regis kept it quite private and Bahamut required little of him in return. Regis nodded the affirmative to Ignis’s statement but looked puzzled at body draped on the table in front of them. Slowly Azriel’s eyes began to flicker, and her hand twitched.

**~Azriel~  
Tuesday 1:16pm**

“ Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, I hate when she does that.” the first word elongated, as she groaned out without opening her eyes. Sitting up slowly and shaking out her neck Azriel opened her eyes. “Oh, I apologize. Didn’t realize I had a crowd.” She looked around the room assessing who was present. Making eye contact with Regis she spoke again. “ I didn’t kill anyone did I? Last time she took over was …..messy.” She lay back down on the tabletop, sprawling out exhausted. That much magical energy really packed a punch.

“Nope, no one dead this time, Az, several may have shit their pants though.” Cor deadpanned.

“Oh, well, shockingly reserved for how pissed off the Glacean seemed right before she took control. I thought she’d Diamond Dust that reporter and I’d get chased out of the city will torches and pitchforks, or at least a prison sentence. I completely understand, Uncle Reggie, why you’ve not revealed yourself to public all this time. Rough Crowd.” She sighed her voice calm and clear. “ Public opinion will be divided, the people think they are not used to a Chosen being among them. Some will think this is a total farce, some a plot for the divine to garner more control of their lives. Personally, I am just ecstatic to be somewhere that will not harvest my internal organs as fuel cells for their magical abominations.” She attempted to make the remark a clever quip but it was delivered with a hollow sadness.

“What the fuck?” Cor interrupted, at the same time the king gasped, putting the words together as only another chosen could.

“They wouldn’t dare...but how is the kingdom still standing?” Regis stated quietly horrified. Obviously more aware of what exactly was being expressed.

“ Why do you think Niflheim has been frozen for the last 10 years seemingly out of nowhere. Okay, I can tell that most of you are totally confused. I never want to speak of this again, and so I’ll tell the lot of you. I had intended to tell the king myself in a more private moment, but you’re all here and I’m only doing this once. “ Her voice now completely devoid of inflection, and she stared at the ceiling refusing to look at anyone as she continued.

“Chosen’s bodies change at ascension to handle the mass amounts of magic that will be funneled through them when they are used as a vessel. The more the Astral uses the chosen as a vessel the more the body crystallizes, generally just internal organs but I’ve read the histories and it can go far beyond that. As a reward for the sacrifice of the humanity, chosen are blessed with inhuman regenerative abilities. The more damage sustained, however, the further the crystallization spreads and the further from human the chosen becomes.” She took a deep breath to calm herself, the room listening intently. “The Crystals created by a chosen’s body contain immense magical power. The Crystal of the Luci is composed of a Draconian’s Chosen who gave over their body and soul once belonging to your line long ago, so you have a scope of the power I am speaking. Aldercapt was desperate for power, seeking to have his own version of the Luci crystal he began working again with their vile researcher who created the demon MT program Lucis put a stop to so many years ago. They couldn’t harvest the crystals themselves doing any damage themselves was a one way ticket to eternal winter and oblivion. So they used innocent people as coercion, mostly children, threatened them, beat them, promised to do more horrible things to them until I complied with their loophole. The old covenant states ‘No harm by outside hands may come to the Chosen lest the wrath of the Astral be unleashed upon the land.’ It says nothing of self inflicted injury. If I did it with my own two hands of my own supposed free will... “

“No....” King Regis whisper softly, his abject horror at her words showed on his face, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

“Yes, Shiva was bound by the agreement of the ancients. She could not intervene, though I may beg and plead for the few few times. So she froze the land, not an eternal winter, but harsh and inhospitable to life. The people suffered though, they truly were the only ones who saw the consequences, no matter how unfair. I would make bargains with the commanders. Supplies for the people in exchange for a crystal.” She sat up, still not looking at anyone. Eyes focused on nothing. Freezing the midsection from right below the breasts to hips of the dress, it crumbled under the slightest touch of her hand in an instant.

The horrified gasps at the mangled stretch of newly exposed flesh filled the room.

“This was never supposed to happen.” Cor stared nauseously in revulsion at the scars, jagged and rough. Each aligning with a vital organ. The most recent still red and raw, but knitted closed ran along the center of her chest extending into what was still covered by what was left of the dress.

“ The last agreed upon exchange I made was for my freedom. I dug my still beating heart from my chest. A perfect crystal replica of the flesh. The heart of winter itself.” her voice was low and haunted. Soft sobbing could be heard echoing the room, but the cries did not come from Azriel. “ When I am no longer the Chosen of the Glacian I will not survive the return to humanity. I have given too much.” She finished speaking trailing off into silence, resting her head in her hands leaning over the table.

“ What’re they doing with them anyway, it’s not like they’d be that large anyway, right? I mean you only have so many organs before they ran out of things pull out of you?” Noctis asked finally flippantly.

“ Gods, Show some respect.” Gladiolus angrily whispered at him.

Cor glared at the prince until he squirmed in his seat, Regis, Lord Amitcia, and Ignis were doing much the same with varying levels of incredulousness. Azriel turned to stare directly at Noctis.

“ They grow back, eventually.” She said barely above a whisper, “ It’s never the same, though. They were using them to try to recreate the MT program, but “better, stronger, more...magical”. That bastard thought it was poetic that they would be born of one of his previous failed specimens. However the crystals failed to take hold in their new hosts. The goddess would not allow her essence to be used in anything so tainted. It took time but eventually all faded into powerless paperweights. Ten years and the only thing I ever refused to give was the heart, fearing it would retain too much magic and aid them in their cause. I could suffer, if it meant others would be safer. When Mother died, they began a new round a trials. Terrible things I will not speak of and I knew it was the time. I had to make my escape. I thought I would die as soon as my heart left my hands, ending the connection to the goddess and the magic in turn. Selfishly, I wished to return to my father once more even just for a moment. Shiva chose to grant me my wish, perhaps in amends for the chains that bound her from ending my suffering at the hands of those who would go against the very sanctity of life. I am here now, still. I can feel the pain in my chest of the crystal reforming itself day by day. I deserve this pain. I failed the people I was supposed to protect. I can only imagine the horrors they will create with what magic it has left.”

The room remained silent, heavy with emotions and the new information of the atrocities once again being committed across their borders.

“ I do fear if their plan does go sideways that they will try to force me to return. I am the weakest of the Chosen. There are always six chosen at any time and the oracle. They need to convince one of them to willing produce the crystals. Obviously his Majesty would be difficult to convince, so the Draconian is covered. Cid’ll zap the shit out of anyone who looks at him funny. He and the Fulgarian are as cranky as ever. The Infernian’s chosen is the most selfish prick I’ve ever met. Leviathan hides his chosen well. I have no idea who it is to be honest, only that they are in Altissia. Titan loves his new little one, Gods cannot even help those who would dare harm his newest chosen. She’s just turned 4 and she can lift a tank with one hand. He dotes on her, it’s cute. Which leaves me, soft hearted and willing to rip myself to pieces with my bare hands because I cannot bare to see another suffer. “ She spoke resigned to her fate. “ I am very wary, Majesty, of what Aldercapt would do should his shiny new toy fail him.”

“ We will protect you this time. We failed you before , Azriel.” King Regis spoke and Cor was unable to do more than reach for her, tear stained face speaking volumes. The last time he had shed a single tear was the day they sent her off after her ascension to be trained by the previous chosen.


	7. Jackass is Nyx Ulric's Middle Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx gets a promotion, and swears like a go damned sailor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LANGUAGE, SO MUCH LANGUAGE. I am reworking all the previous chapters so please be patient will me. Chapter 1 has been revamped. Chapter two will be edited tomorrow 11/10
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Con-crit is always welcome.

**~Nyx Ulric ~**  
  
**3:00pm Tuesday**  
  
Nyx Ulric stepped off the return transport ship to the barracks after a particularly rough deployment. It was supposed to be a quiet intel mission along the border to investigate some of the claims of kidnapping and weird supernatural shit.  Go, listen around, and come home. Nyx was not good at shit like that. He preferred to handle things that needed a more down and dirty approach,  crack some skulls , stomp some limbs -  that sort of thing. So no one was surprised when he blew all sorts of covers by warping naked out of the captain of the guard‘s house midday to avoid getting caught in bed with the captain by his wife coming home early. What can he say he was a sucker for big eyes and even bigger…  
  
“YOU BLASTED IDIOT, FUCKING MORON! Can’t you keep your dick in your pants for five godsdamn days?!?”   Drautos raged,  everyone knew exactly who the torrent of abuse was directed toward.  Typical Nyx getting himself in the shit. If he wasn’t truly talented in combat he probably would have been strangled 30 times over already.  “The captain of the guard too, Astrals take you.  His wife is blasting the whole glaive as a den of foreign whores now to whoever will listen. You’re not getting off easy!”  laughs rang out all around,  “Laugh it up you bastards!  Ulric, cleanup and report to the Marshall’s office. I’m assigning you to the newest opening.  NO ARGUMENTS or I’ll have you hanging from the wall myself”  The Captain finished his tirade and stomped back to his office.  The entire barracks stared pityingly at him, obvious aware of what Draitos was going on about.  
  
“Dead man walking”  that asshole Luche called out as he headed towards the showers “Go wrangle some spoiled demonspawn, loverboy.”  
  
Nyx was so goddamn confused but the mix of pissed off and shocked looks the glaives were giving Luche was worth it. Bastard.  
  
“Whatever, I’ve got to go get cleaned up and see what _position_ the Marshall needs me to fill for him. “  he wiggled his eyebrows to the laughter of about ten men. He showered enjoying getting the transport ship’s stale air off his skin. He knew whatever this was it was most definitely going to be worse than gate duty  
  
The Marshall was an imposing man.  Handsome, cold as ice, and twice as deadly. Since this must be some official type shit he put on the formal uniform he kept in his locker making sure to look presentable. Most of the citadel itself saw the glaive as and it’s refugee/foreign soldiers as bodies to feed the war machine.  Cor was never like that.  He treated everyone with the same dispassionate apathy and insanely demanding expectations.  Even his royal brattiness wasn’t exempt, if anything, he was harder on the princeling than anyone else. He did seem to have a soft spot, but a tiny one, for the princes tagalong Prompto, personally training him to be a member of the Crownsguard. Though he was not of Lucian blood, practically unheard of in the Crownsguard, and that made Cor pretty fucking all right to Nyx.  
  
He had reached the correct office. He could tell by the passing stares he was deep inside Citadel. The training office Cor normally use held a sign stating to visit the “official office”. Several people must’ve been recommended for the position.  Although that didn’t explain why the window was frozen over in July,  but he wasn’t about to ask questions about what went on behind closed doors with high-ranking military officials. Though he was absolutely sure it was some kinky fuckery though.  
  
The door to the office was propped open and he entered knocking lightly on the frame.  The office itself was much larger than his apartment and held a second room, the door shut.  That would likely be where Cor’s private office was.  
  
 “Excuse me,  Miss.”  he purred at the middle-aged but foxy secretary. Her nameplate read Monica.  “Captain Drautos directed me to this office to see the Marshall. It’s either apply for this position or gate duty for the rest of my life.”  
  
“That bullshit is unnecessary, Ulric, yes I know about you.  Fucked up real good this time, huh? Of course, that arrogant asshole would see this as punishment.”  Monica was a brick shit house of sass. She pointed at the closed door. “Go in and wait for The Marshall to get back.  He had an errand to run, some death threats to make, you know, official business. If you make make it five minutes without getting thrown out I win 50 gil. Do a girl solid, play nice. She doesn’t bite, anymore, I think.” with that she shooed a very confused Nyx into the office proper.  
  
He open the door to see a small female, he would guess by the long dark braid and oversized crownsguard training gear, with her back facing him intently staring at the bookshelf.  
  
“Papabear,  I know one of these opens the compartment you hide the good liquor. I know it does.”  she spoke mostly to herself, or the bookshelf possibly vocally willing it to comply. Maybe, she thought he was Cor.  Cor didn’t have any kids that he knew about, and definitely not adult female children. He made it a point to scope out all of the noble females of certain age range for… _purposes_.  Maybe it was a weird sex thing they had going on.  Astrals know he wasn’t one to judge.  
  
“You can have a seat wherever.  He said he would be back in ”a while. “  she made air quotes,  “That could be five minutes or in my experience it’s about 20 years. So get comfortable.” she spoke still pulling on random books.  So maybe a jilted lover.  He really couldn’t decipher much just going on the back of her head.  
  
“Thank you,  Ma’am”  he said trying to be polite. Her hand stopped in mid air as her whole body froze, it was odd that the room felt 10° colder.  Maybe the AC had kicked on and she felt a chill.  
  
“Giving up, already?”  he walked around the desk to get a better look at the shelves.  A lot of these had false walls and compartments meant for hiding things, and Nyx was good at finding shit that wasn’t his.  Focusing on the shelf itself he found an irregularity right away on the second shelf down.  He pulled a dusty as hell book on court etiquette that no one in this office had damn well ever used by the way Monica acted, the small woman searched for a liquor cabinet,  and most of all him, as he stood here being himself. A button below successfully found and he quickly found his space invaded just as he turned to face the much younger than he had just anticipated woman.  
  
“Yaaaaaaaaaaaasss!!” she has stepped quietly, swaying happily in place.  “Money is on Tenebraen brandy.”  her voice lifting with good cheer.  
  
The celebratory moment shattered when they made eye contact. Red. He had seen that color too many times on the front lines.  Instinct took over, his body moved as an involuntary reaction and summoned his kukri.  
  
 “Demon.” was all he was able to get out before a feral snarl revealing wicked sharp teeth overcame her previously joyful face.  At the sight of his summoned weapon she made an inhuman sound half a scream, half a growl.  This startled Nyx into fighting stance. He has fought plenty of the demon blood tainted people, or things, maybe as they were now. How one had manipulated its way here was beyond him.  It must be a new version. They should all have been dead years ago. Circling each other slowly,  the scream must have alerted Monica as she threw open the door.  He tried to warp toward her to shove her out of the way but mid warp he felt a freezing pull and a painful tightening around his neck.  
  
Instead of his destination he found himself slammed by the throat onto the marshals desk. His body pushing off everything on the surface onto the floor. A freezing cold  pressure against his throat turned out to be a blade made of ice.  The demon woman straddled him to hold him in place against the desk.  He could not overpower her arm from his neck, or wrist. Couldn’t lift her off of him with his hips, despite her tiny size she weighed a metric fuckton. As she couldn’t hold down both arms he summoned his other blade  and rested it against her throat.  They stared into each other's eyes, neither backing down from the challenge.  Grunting and struggling like wild animals.  
  
“What the everloving fuck is going on, Ulric!”  Cor roared.  Neither he, nor the woman moved or dare to look away.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing, Captain!?” Ignis spoke at the same time as Cor, angry and condescending, typical Ignis if you ask Nyx but he was _swearing_ which was weird.  
  
“Motherfucking **TREASON** is what’s going on.”  Monica bellowed, “ Drautos sent him. Hands off the Chosen, pretty boy.  Before you kill us all.”  She spat out the captain’s name.  
  
Nyx had thought she was siding with him with that treason statement but upon further, calmer reflection -  the woman on top of him was covered in red astral glyphs marking her as divinely touched, and had summoned a blade made of ice. Along with being able to pull him out of a magical warp without looking even winded. The depth of his fuck up in this moment was _monumental_. His recognition must have resonated in his eyes, he lowered the blade at her neck very slowly and dismissed it.  
  
“I fucked up.”  he announced as apologetically as he could.

He swore he heard at least three version of “DUH.”  
  
“Do.You.Yield?”  The very angry woman on top of him ground out through gritted teeth.  
  
“Absolutely, sweetheart.”  leaning his head back Cor was standing at the door, a katana in hand and death glaring his soul into pieces from a distance, Yep, he fucked right up. Drautos has sent him into a death trap and potentially to the doom of the nation.  He had just threatened an Astral’s damned Chosen, maybe sort of attacked her, and she sat astride him on the Marshal of the Crownsguard’s desk. All of which was probably fifteen or more capital offenses, he would now face probably a messy and painful death at the hands of anyone in the room. Justified as it may be, it fucking sucked.  
  
“All right then shows over boys, weapons away.” Monica took command of the situation, “ Azriel, off the glaive.  He’s pretty, but we don’t know where he’s been.” The Chosen still hadn’t looked away from him, or lowered her painfully cold blade. Her eyes unfocused and she rocked a little back, which if any of the Astrals had mercy she could please not do that again. He might have an adrenaline boner already and the last thing he needed was to proposition a divine figure. He put his hands up to steady her as she wavered.  
  
“ _ **She**_ wishes to speak to you now.”  she spoke an oddly hollow tone, eyes completely unfocused before closing them and going motionless.  
  
“Twice in one day , damn,  she’s going to be out for a week after this.”  Cor, that motherfucker,  was taking whatever was happening in stride. The other two as well.  
  
“So, anyone want to tell me what is happening right now?” Nyx asked as the woman continued sitting perfectly still on top of him while he lay on a desk with an audience.  
  
She grew freezing cold, magic crackled in the air. When she opened her eyes again a moment later they were ice blue, glowing, and Nyx damn well knew who she was.  He was pretty sure he was about to receive a personalized death sentence from an Astral. His mother would be so proud if she were alive, his sister would give him the biggest I-told-you-so.  
  
_**“This is how you greet my chosen?**_ ” an eyebrow quirked up at him,  _**“I expected more from a son of Galad.”**_ The voice remained frightening neutral but completely otherworldly.  
  
“I have no real explanation. I accept however you would see fit to execute me,  Oh Great Mother.” He could at least die politely. He could feel the other staring intently at what was happening on the desk.  
  
“ _ **Yet, you do, Child. I can see your heart, Nyx Ulric**_ ** _, as misguided as your actions were and as angry as my Chosen is ...  I know you have been set up to fail.  Why would a soldier haunted by dream of red eyes in the past be sent to guard one matching the same description with no warning? Do you seek to make amends?”_** she seem soft and weary and she spoke.  
  
“I don’t know if I deserve the chance, Goddess.” as he answered honestly. He’d done so many terrible things.  
  
_**“Good answer, Child.”**_ she smile through the chosen’s body.  Still not moving off of him which made for an awkward conversation.  **_“Yet,  I extend the chance...if are you willing.”_**  
  
“Yes, anything you would ask of me, Great Mother.”  He kept his eyes low he tried not to shiver, the cold  from her body seeping into his core.  
  
“ _ **You will be, from now on, the Defender of the Chosen.  This kingdom has similar called shields.  You will protect her above all else. I ask you, devoid yourself of any previous loyalties and serve only my cause.  I will match the ability is already afforded to you by your king and the Draconian.**_ ” she stopped awaiting his response.  
  
“I could never turn down a direct request, Great Mother.  I would be honored. Even if I am unworthy.”  He said honestly.  He did not feel worthy in the slightest.  
  
**_“Then prove your worth_**.” with those words she leaned down over him in an extremely intimate gesture and pressed a kissed to side of his face beside his left eye.  His entire body felt like it had frozen over.  The form on top of him grew still leaning into his neck.  He held himself motionless, afraid to interrupt the Goddess. Cor cleared his throat.  
  
“Whaaaat the shit.” a very different voice from groaned from the same body against his neck. “Oh no, please tell me she didn’t fuck you on top of my father’s desk with an audience. Because if that’s what she’s doing with attempted murderers these days we better get a therapist on staff, as soon as possible.” she whined still leaning heavily on top of him.  
  
He tried not to laugh “ While that sounds like a great time, don’t get me wrong, all clothes are still on.  I do you have a raging fear boner right now to be honest.”  
  
Monica burst into a hearty laugh, Cor made a strangled groaning combining with Ignis’s haughty huff.  
  
“Do you think maybe we could move, Chosen?  The Marshall may prefer his desk’s virtue remain intact.”  Nyx attempted to sit up finding much less resistance, but a limp almost falling really, really attractive Chosen clinging to him warily.  
  
“Those little stunts of hers take a lot out of Az. Last time she was out cold for a solid 15 minutes.  Cor walked up to the woman lifting her gently to set her on the plush couch beside the desk.  
  
“It’s true.  So, public porn wasn’t on this agenda. What happened?”  she yawned, pouting for some reason.  Nyx felt his internal gravity shift. He had the overwhelming desire to get that woman whatever she wanted, which was downright weird.  He just thought she was a mutated murder machine a few minutes ago.  
  
“Princess, or do you prefer chosen?”  Ignis started to explain asking which title she preferred.  
  
“I’d prefer if you call me by my name, Iggy, but that’s not going to happen, is it ?” she asked but seemed to already be sure of the answer.  
  
“Chosen-Princess it is then! “ Azriel rolled her eyes at Ignis as he continued to have a stick up his ass. “Shiva declared Mr. Ulric to be your Defender from this day forward.  whatever that entails.” He finished with a shrug.  
  
“What?” she screeched. it was shrill enough to wake the dead, “Specifically, that title?” she found Nyx’s eyes for confirmation, finally taking in his face from a distance. “Oh, yeah,  she marked you. Great, Fantastic, Wonderful.  Now I’m stuck with this asshole, who tried to kill me on site, forever! I can’t wait for one of these Nif bastards to off me now.” She was being incredibly fucking dramatic, but he had called her a demon, attacked her, and now they were apparently stuck with each other forever. Fucking Shit.  
  
“Azriel Marie Leonis!  That is enough of that shit .” Monica surprisingly stomped while using a stern mom voice if he has ever heard one.  
  
“Sorry Aunt Monica, Papa, Igs, Jackass.”  She looks at each one, stopping at Nyx.  
  
“It’s Nyx Ulric, Chosen.  Jackass is my middle name. “  He rolled his eyes at her, even if she was being bratty she was at least cute about it. She patted the couch by her as she curled into a sitting position.  The rest of them had taken seats around the desk. Cor was leaning on his desk next to Nyx probably to keep an eye on him.

“Come here, Defender, I have much to explain.”


	8. Prompto's Divine Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit's getting real folks. I am in love with SassyPrompto and TakeCharge Prompto.
> 
> Okay, I just love Prompto.

**Prompto**

**Tuesday 3:20pm**

 

If someone had told Prompto yesterday that he’d have confessed to his long time crush while sporting a raging boner, panicked, and hidden all day in bed where he would have an incredibly realistic sex dream about an astral, and then wake up with a burning glyph mark on his right bicep all before noon on a Tuesday he’d have asked them how much they’d had to drink, or laughed it off as some bad joke. So when he confirmed, again for the fourth time that it really was showing up in the mirror and it was burning hot, like 3 million degrees he began to panic. His whole body felt a hot, sweaty mess. This was all obviously a weird ass fever dream. The last thing he needed was to actually get sick after calling off his training today due to the onset of blurtyourfeelings disease.  

 

He had always just taken care of himself when he was sick, but he felt majorly awful. The only person he could think to reach out to for some advice was Ignis, he always knew how to take care of the prince. Hopefully he hadn’t made thing too weird this morning, even if he had Iggy was a professional. He sent him a text. He felt like he was melting to death and so gross, a little awkwardness wouldn’t hurt anymore.

 

**To Iggy (3:10pm): Hey I think im coming down w sumthin**

**To Iggy (3:10pm): also I have a weird red glyph thingy on my arm it hit**

**To Iggy(3:10pm): do you know what this is? I don’t know who else to ask**

 

Less than a minute later his phone rang. The photo of Ignis showed him with a rare wide smile giving a peace sign. He had taken it at Noct’s last birthday, they had had a private celebration just the four of them. It was his favorite of Ignis, showcasing how handsome he was when he let his guard down. Not that his serious normal self wasn’t sooooo hot too. The phone rang a third time, he scrambled to shake himself out of his day dream and answer.

 

“‘’Lo” his voice came out hoarse. He was feeling worse by the second if he was honest. So tired, so overwhelmingly hot. He had stripped down to just his boxer briefs and even they felt too warm.

 

“Prompto, you sound awful, I’m sorry you’re out of sorts.” Ignis said gently. He didn’t seem weirded out by Promptos verbal explosion this morning, at least. “ I’m here with The Chosen, she wants to know if you can send a photo of the glyph to us. She may be able to read it and tell us what you need.  Can you do that while we’re on the line Prom?”

 

 _Prom_ almost dropped the phone after hearing Ignis use a shortened version of his name. He’d never done that before, so maybe he hadn’t scared him away, and maaaaybe Ignis liked him too. Okay that was crazy and he was being crazy. He needed to respond. Fuck he was melting.

 

“ Yeah, I can. Hold on I’m going to put you on speaker. “ he hit the speaker button and exited into the camera app he nearly always had open. He snapped the photo without even giving a shit about composition or lighting. He didn’t even care he was in his underwear. He just wanted to know how he could _not_ feel like this anymore. “ and sent Ig, it should pop up any second n..” before he could finish his sentence a torrent of female swearing poured out from his phone speakers.

 

“ **What the fuck. Shit. Shit. Prom?”** Oh, that was Az speaking to him now, he could tell it was her voice. He could hear Ignis and another couple voices in the back asking what was wrong in varying degrees of worry. “Are you home right now?” She sounded worried too. If they were all worried he should totally be worried.

 

“Yeah, I uhm slept most of the day. I woke up a few hours ago and it was there but I thought maybe it was a weird dream. I’m just so hot, like not sexy hot, like melting. Ugh, you know what I mean right? Am I dying?!?” Panic hit him hard and it was evident in his voice.

 

“Did you by chance have a dream of Shiva?” He had no idea how she knew. Oh god maybe she _knew_ what kind of dream he had and he was being punished! That was totally probably like a punishable offense. “ I’m going to take your heavy breathing as a yes then, Promprom.” She used the use name she’d called him all yesterday evening. Her voice was sweet now, she was obviously trying to calm him down as best she could through the phone. That was nice, she was so nice, and pretty, and hot, and ugghhhhhhh why was he like this today! “She really visited you, and I need to get to you as soon as possible to help your body adjust to all the magical energy it has now. Okay?” Well that was a fuck ton to take in, the goddess had really done  ** _that_ ** with him?!?! He heard her mumbling to someone else with the phone pulled away. “ **She’s** on a hot streak today. How long will it take to get there? Okay.” She brought the phone back up to speak to him. “We’ll be there in 10 minutes. Okay? Can you make it out to the hallway to meet us, or do you need help, is the door unlocked? I can send Ignis in to help you across to my apartment. **Oooooooof,** _oh we’re going with a fireman carry instead of a princess carry. Classy.”_ He didn’t think she was talking to him at the moment _. “_ Sorry Prom, I can’t really move right now. The Astral used my body twice today and I don’t have much energy left. Do you want me to stay on the line with you until we get there?” She asked. He did feel better talking to her. Maybe it just gave him a distraction from how awful he felt. She really was just so nice. She cared about _him_ , just for being Prompto. She wasn’t trying to get close to Noct or Gladio. He should also answer her, duh.

 

“Uhm, would you mind, Az?” She had asked him to call her that saying she didn’t like the titles so he’d call her whatever she wanted. “It’s making me feel better. Maybe, I dunno. At least it’s distracting me from my misery.” He hopes he wasn’t coming off as whiny. “ I mean you don’t have to, you know, you’re time is, like, so much more important anyway. Don’t waste it on me. “

 

“Beloved,” uh, she’d never called him _that_ before, but they didn’t spend much time together. Maybe she called everyone that. “you’re being silly. You’re never a waste of anyone’s time. I promise. _Iggy just use my phone, in my bag. His numbers in it. Passcode is 666. I thought it was pretty funny. Don’t roll your eyes at me “_ She had been speaking to Ignis again _. “_ Sorry, Prom. Iggy wanted to update the king on these new developments.”

 

“Oh, that’s okay. So what happened while I was out? If Ignis is on the phone who’s carrying you? Cor?” He wasn’t sure why he needed to know that, but it was important he thought. This would distract him hopefully, that hot feeling was returning worse than ever. Noct hadn’t sent him any messages which was weird so he was worried some shit had gone down.

 

“Ugh, I’ll give you a rundown of the shit show that was the press conference for the ages when we get there. Papa, er Cor, needed to get back to work. I maybe wrecked his office, both of them today but no Shiva chose another today, too. A Nyx Ulric.” Oh that made sense she’d pick that guy too. He was gorgeous, but kind of a slut if he was honest. At least that’s what everyone said so it could all be bullshit, too. “He tried to kill me today,  by the way, so he..” Prompto cut her off rage surging through him.

 

“ ** _He_** **_what!_** _I’ll kill him with my bare hands_.”

 

“ ** _Beloved,_** ” her voice stopped him in his frantic pacing. “Woah there, Prom. Let me finish, darling. _He was going to kick your ass, Ulric. I should let him.”_ He took a deep breath as she spoke to Nyx. She sounded irritated but not angry. That outburst was so unlike him, he just threatened a member _kingsglaive._ I mean he’d defend any woman in danger but his response over someone he’d met less than 24 hours ago was crazy. He felt possessive of her, and that was _no bueno_.

 

“Wow Az, I’m so sorry. That is so unlike me. This fever must be making me extra weird. Nyx is a cool dude. Does he have a glyph too?” He tried to get back to a normal conversation but he could only think about how the man who had threatened her life was now touching her and it irritated him to no end.

 

“Yes, it’s on his face. The goddess herself personally placed it while using my body this afternoon to raise him to an important position.” He heard deep muffed laughter, ” _Oh my Astrals, are you seriously laughing at the word position. Are.you.twelve?!?_ I’m stuck with this _moron_ forever, thankfully Shiva saw fit to give me _you_ , Prompto.” He has no idea what that even meant, but it felt right when she said it. Who was he to question an Astral.

 

“Uhm, I’m just me. Nothing special. I think this is all a really weird fever dream. “ he said with certainty, he was absolutely convinced this was his imagination now. No one would prefer HIM over Nyx fucking Ulric. That man was fine as hell, and _smooth._ He had that bad boy thing going for him, and a smoking body. He had totally checked him out in the training grounds before. He was only human, for Astrals sake. Yeah, so this was totally a dream.

 

“Eos to Prom, you okay, love?” Oh shit Az was talking to him again. “We’re here, can you come out to the hall?” He could also hear  them coming up through the hallway through the door. Wow, he could hear really well right now. Maybe in this dream he got super powers too.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be right out. I just need to put some clothes on.” It pained him to put clothes on. He was burning up, but he damn well couldn’t walk out in just his skivvies. He pulled on whatever from the closet in his room ending up in a chocobo shirt and black leggings. Whatever. He didn’t care right now. His hair was limp and sweaty, he just wanted to feel better.

 

He left the apartment to find Ignis holding a small womans bag, and Nyx Ulric who was carrying, he assumed Az, in the most undignified way. It did however spectacularly showcase her ass sitting perky on his shoulder, the training shorts they gave the crowns guard riding up and threatening to spill her flesh out into the light. He smiled at Prompto. Okay, that was an UNFAIR pile of attractive, and he was standing there wearing leggings. This would be how he died. The red gylph on his face almost matched the one of Promptos arm, with a slight difference,  he noticed. Nyx turned so that a grumpy looking Az was eye level with him. This morning he had only seen her from behind, gloriously underdressed. Now meeting red eyes and a face with the side decorated with the same marks he and Nyx had he was taken aback. Yesterday she did not look like this. His surprise must have shown on his face, because she looked incredibly sad all of a sudden.

 

“Oh no. You’ve never seen me without makeup. _Oh no. I’m so sorry._ ” She said quietly. He had no idea why she was apologizing. It was just very different in this weird dream of his..“ Nyx put me down, now!” She wiggled until Nyx set her down gently on her feet. He didn’t seem to want to break contact with her. Ignis’s eyes had glazed over a bit taking in the full show of the wiggles from the other side.

 

“I hope you’re not afraid of me now, Prompto. I know I’m very _difficult_ to look at.” That was the most untrue thing he had ever heard. Hearing her say that made him so sad and also angry that she believed it. So many people must have made her feel that way for her to expect it. He was all too familiar with dealing with physical insecurities.

 

“No way, I could never be afraid of you. You’re just so _beautiful_. Uh...I mean...No. I mean it. You’re even more beautiful like this than you were yesterday.” Her eyes were wide like saucers as she threw herself at him, enveloping him into a strangling hug, arms around his neck. They were both unsteady. The moment her skin touched his, however,  he absolutely relief from the oppressive heat that had been radiating from his body.

 

“Oooooohhhh, you’re so cold. _You feel sooo good.” He couldn’t help it_ he last few words totally came out breathy and as a moan. He blushed so hard. “That sounded bad. So bad. “

 

“Ugh, I know what you mean now Prompto.” Nyx whines while fanning himself. “The heat you were talking about about hit me as soon as I lost contact with the Chosen.” He looked uncomfortable now. Az took a hand from around his neck and reached back toward Nyx who tentatively took her much smaller hand in his own larger. “Oh, that’s better, so much better, actually. I guess we have keep in contact until this passes? That’s a shame.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Prompto.

 

“Yes, until your bodies adjust to the new influx of magic we’re stuck together. Quite literally. Anyway, let’s take this show inside shall we? Ignis, could you be a dear and unlock the door? I’ve got my hands full at the moment. How are you feeling? Any overwhelming sensations of heat, or burning? Any recently developed Astral marks? “ she looked Ignis over turning around the best she could while holding onto both men.

 

“No, Chosen, not that I’m aware of at the moment. Body temperature seems normal. You’re out of hands as it is. “ Ignis deadpanned unlocking the door for them. He entered first holding the door open. Nyx pulled Az and Prom along into the entryway. She finally unwound herself from being flush against his body, much to his despair. She kept a hold of his hand pulling him toward the living room along with Nyx.

 

“You two go make yourself comfortable please, we’ve got much to discuss and I’ve got much to explain about what’s happening. I need a moment with Ignis.” They pouted at the lack of contact, and maybe whined a bit. “You’ll both survive a few minutes. Go sit on the couch, I’ll be right there.” She was clearly dismissing them. He must have made a pitiful noise that time as she reached out to him and stroked his cheek. “Shhh, just a moment, Darling.” He nodded his head at Nyx toward the large leather sectional that faced the window.

 

“How come _he_ gets cute names like Beloved and Darling but you just call me Asshole?” Nyx asked as they moved toward  couch. Az, Ignis, and Prompto shot him frosty looks.

 

“ Because you tried to kill me two hours ago, _asshole.”_

 

 _“Sooooo obviously I’m her favorite, duh.”_ Prompto sassed at Nyx as he flopped down. They would need to sit close together so that if Az sat in the middle hey could both reach her. He didn’t know how he felt about having to share right now. His weird fevered brain was still hyper aggressive about _his_ Chosen.

 

Ignis’s laugh startled them all, shortly followed by Az, and Nyx’s. Full bodied, rib shaking laughter. Prompto was soon lost in a fit of giggles too. Ignis wiped a tear of mirth from his face. Az leaned into Ignis and brushed a finger along his cheek.

 

“Thank you for everything today, Ignis. Go home and rest. No drinking, though. I can’t pull another rescue mission. I need to discuss official divine business with my newest charges.” She leaned in and whispered something else to him and he blushed. Prompto tried to control his jealousy. This was so very unlike him, but this time he was insure who was making him jealous. Az for being so close and personal with standoffish Ignis, or Ignis for getting her attention when he wanted it.  Ignis called out his goodbyes, waving to them as he left, face still flushed.

 

“Oh goodness, can’t stand much longer.” Azriel wobbled, both he and Nyx jumped up towards her in case she needed assistance. They each took one of her hands as lead her back to the couch. The contact immediately drove away the heat each of them had been feeling again. They settled into the soft leather. She draped her legs over Nyx’s lap, and leaned her back against his chest. “Thanks, loves.” She stretched out and sighed. “Are you both still getting relief from the contact?” She asked seeking confirmation.

 

“Oh yeah, so good.” Prompto gave a thumbs up she couldn’t see, and cringed.

 

“Yes, it’s much better. Thank you.” Nyx patted her leg.

 

Damn that Nyx, he blushed at his response, slightly embarrassed.

 

“I’m so glad.” He could tell she was exhausted. “Alright down to business. Prompto you must be so very confused. I apologize. This is not a dream, Love. This is very real. I’m going to explain to Nyx his role first okay. It will give you some time for this to sink in. Okay?” She turned and pinched him. It hurt! Okay, so maybe this wasn’t a dream. Shit. None of this was okay, but he was going to sit there and listen. Freak outs were going to be scheduled for a later time, alone.  

 

“Okay, Yes, not dreaming. Right. Shit. Okay.” She pulled herself off of him a bit, giving him a soft look, hand seeking his as she turned to Nyx to speak. She squeezed his hand gently until he allowed her to weave her fingers into between his. It was a sweet gesture and he interlocked their hands while he listened.

 

“Nyx Ulric, you have been chosen personally by the Goddess Shiva to be my Defender. A divine title granted along with access to divine gifts almost rivaling my own. These are at your disposal to keep myself and my emissaries from harm. Therefore, I need to infuse you with **her** divine presence. Do you understand so far?” She asked him keeping eye contact. Prompto understood so far as well. It seemed odd that Shiva would give the title to someone who attacked her Chosen but he didn’t know the whole story and he wasn’t about the question an Astral.

 

“That make sense, yes. How do we go about this “infusing”? Do you have any emissaries? Other than this one?” He pointed at Prompto who squawked. Emissary? While it made sense, sort of with the mark and all, it really was a lot to take it.

 

“I’ll get to the infusion process in a minute.” She turned back to face Prompto. “He is correct, Prompto. You have been marked as an Emissary of Shiva to serve under me, the Chosen of the Great Mother. This means you are the Beloved of the goddess herself. A title I hold as well. You’ve been given a great honor. One I’m very thankful she gave you, if I’m honest... It’s been very lonely without an emissary. Do you understand so far Prom?” She asked, he nodded silently that he did. It was just a lot of information to take in. He squeezed her hand though to show he really was okay. She continued on.

 

“The three of us are now divinely bonded. To put it simply I am the Astrals body to make Her will be done, Nyx, you dole out justice as she see’s fit and protect her flock, and Prompto you are her choice to lend their hands and heart when one of us grows weary in our duty. I know these are large burdens to bare, and I’m sorry if my fondness for you, Prompto, has caused this to be thrust upon you. I understand if you’re angry with me. “ she wouldn’t meet his eyes. In _what_ world would being divinely chosen as _anything_ by the Astral herself be a problem?! He had never had a reason to feel special before but the Astral Shiva herself chose **him.**

 

His body acted of it down accord, he leaned in and kissed the Chosen. It was soft and chaste, but her lips felt so good against his. He hoped it delivered his intended message clearly. His brain went into internal screaming mode once he realize what he had just done, but his mouth finally began to work. The other two were just staring at him.

 

“I will follow you, until the end”  he kept eye contact with her, unsure where those words had come from just now. Holy shit. He had not just done that. He had just done that. Azriel was blinking at him dreamily, and Nyx hooked an eyebrow up looking downright impressed.

 

“So, uhm, Okay, my body just like _did that._ Not that I regret it, or that it wasn’t wonderful and amazing, but wow, yeah, I’m not that smooth. Like ever. Az? Chosen? Princess?” He tilted his head to the side looking at her, she seemed to be in a complete daze with a smile on her face, but unanswering.

 

“ I think you broke her, Argentum, but damn that was smooth.” He stood up and came around to kneel in front of her, leaning his arms over her legs to keep in contact. He leaning his face in close to hers until he was a hairsbreadth from pressing his lips to hers as well, which snapped her out of her daze. She recoiled immediately. Prompto privately swelled with pride.

 

“ **_Nope_**! Not happening, pretty boy.”  Nyx looked a bit sad almost, but backed off. He regained his swagger quickly though.

 

“So you _do_ think I’m pretty, then?” He batted his eyelashes and moved back to sit next to her. He was deflecting with humor. Prompto didn’t know _how_ he knew but he _knew._

 

 _“Nyx,_ you’re very pretty _.”_ She said as she pulled him closer to her until he was flush against her side. Prompto didn’t like it, but he understood that the other man needed reassured. They must all be feeling really weird right now. “Back to business now, okay? Sorry I got distracted by that level 30 adorable moment. So, to infuse your bodies with magic we have two options. I’ll let you each choose which you would prefer. There is a quick but maybe painful option, or a slower but more pleasant option: the quick option is you need to ingest crystallized ice magic from the Glacian. It’s easiest to drink it in a powdered form mixed with some liquid but then you’ll be out for a day. It’s not a fun day either but 24 hours and it’s all said and done. The slower option is basically we need to have near constant skin to skin contact for about a week or so for Prom, and two to three weeks for Nyx.” She set out their options, but one thing bothered him.

 

“ I don’t mean to be like dumb or rude, but what do you mean crystallized magic from Shiva? That sounds way faster, but I feel like you’re leaving something out.” Pronto asked bluntly.

 

“ I agree” Nyx stated , “ if it was as simple as obtaining a rare magical essence, or spend several weeks skin to skin with me, your _favorite_ person. I know you’d just chose the fast option. What are we missing?” As he finished asking Az looked guiltily at the floor.

 

“ I forgot neither of you were in the meeting room with us after the press conference this morning.” She said very quietly and solemnly, “ There is a correlation between the options. It’s just a bit...gruesome. I guess.” She explained grasping for words. “ The crystallized magic is taken from my body. I’m not exactly _human_ anymore. I’m more like a living suitcase of magical crystal, but with way more feelings. “ she stood in front of them and pulled off her shirt much to both of their surprise by the look on Nyx’s face. That look quickly turned to a sick horror that prompto echoed as they took in the sight of her skin covered in a multitude of silver, pink, and angry fresh red scar tissue. The cross hatch of lines spanned from her rib cage starting between her breasts down to below what he could see covered by the shorts. Nearly every conceivable inch of skin was marred by new or old scar tissue. He understood now why she had hidden behind him this morning refusing to be seen from the front.

 

He and Nyx held eye contact taking in exactly what the quicker option entailed. No way in fuck they were ever letting another mark appear on her body.

 

“No. You’re a person. A real person. So cuddle time it is.” Prompto puffed himself up as he declared it so. “ I couldn’t live with myself if I caused a single mark on your beautiful body, right Nyx?”  

 

“It looks like enough people have taken from you, Azriel, no more.” Nyx agreed. He stood pulling her shirt back down on her and leading her back onto the couch between them. She let her herself settle as them packed themselves tightly together with heated emotions.

 

“If I could cry, I would right now. Thank you both. I know it’s horrifying to look at, and think of but I owed you two both options.” She said, voice thick with emotion.

 

“It’s badass is what it is. You’re tough as shit, babe.” Nyx said softly into her hair, pressing a kiss to her scalp. She squeezed his hand in response and nuzzled her face against his chest. Prompto didn’t have the slightest twinge of jealousy, this time. They were in agreement.

 

“I still think you’re beautiful. I’ve got scars too, see.” He pulled off his shirt pointing out his stretch marks from his remarkable weight loss.” I know they’re not the at all the same, but I’m still really ashamed and self conscious about them. I know how it feels to think people won’t want to look at you.” Prompto hated to admit his weakness to anyone, but he wanted her to know he understood so desperately.

 

“ Oh Prom, you’re gorgeous. Begrudgingly, so are you Nyx,” both men blushed. “I was gifted the most handsome divine court. However, today has absolutely drained me. So I’m not trying to proposition you two but, could we please move into the bedroom? It’s easier to wedge ourselves into one of the king sized beds that this couch. You can leave the shirt off Prom, skin to skin works best.” She winked at him but he could tell she was running on fumes.

 

That was how Prompto Argentum fell asleep half naked with two of the most gorgeous creatures and became a divine emissary of the Astral Shiva, if only Ignis has been in the bed this time it would have been the perfect day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. boy/girl/boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get spicy. 
> 
> Holy shit! 150 people have read this terrible shit. ❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will format this after the outage!

**~Nyx~**  
**Sometime Wednesday**

Nyx wouldn’t say it was routine that he woke up in a stranger's bed, but he also wouldn’t say it was it of the ordinary either. As he was fond of saying he was here for a good time, not a long time. That made sense in his line of work, or at least in his now previous line of work at this point. So waking up in a big fancy bed with his face pressed into the bare back of a petite brunette who was herself splayed out on top of a waiflike but fit blond man on his back just a typical Sunday morning.

Only it was Wednesday, these weren’t strangers he picked up at some bar, and hopefully everyone as still wearing pants because otherwise he had no memory of any of those activities.

Oh, most importantly the brunette in the middle was the only reason both men were still alive. A fact she maybe forgot to mention in her initial explanation. They had pried more information out of her before letting her finally drift off to sleep after they had moved from the couch to the living room. The need to be in constant contact with each other wasn't was just for comfort at the moment. If their bodies were left unchecked without a flow of divine Magic that they now needed they would wither and die. That’s why she had been so damned panicked when Prompto said he’s been marked for hours without telling anyone. Shiva herself had given Nyx a large dose of the icy cold sensation he was coming to understand as her presence. It wasn’t the same of just plain ice magic, it felt ...different. He’d been hit with enough blizzard spells to know. Poor Prompto hadn’t been so lucky though, thank all the Six they had made it to him in time.

It was hard not to have a soft spot for Prom, he was so vibrantly joyful, self sacrificing, and those big blue-violet eyes were downright dangerous if you got caught in them. The Chosen herself was dangerously beautiful, emphasis on the dangerous, though. He wasn’t quite sure if he liked her personally or this bond they had was messing with his brain. Objectively she was hot, and pressed against him as close as you could be. He shifted himself so he was no longer all up on her, while it was enjoyable he should try to be respectful. She was, like, his boss? As soon as he moved she let out a soft whine at the loss of contact.

Okay, she absolutely needed to stop rubbing her ass against his morning wood or he was going to come in his pants like a hormonal preteen.

Normally Nyx didn’t like the clingy type. He didn’t do emotions, and he had made sure everything stayed purely physical, and a one off. No repeats. People get attached that way, and he did not do attachment, but it was probably the crazy bond thing messing with his mind still, he just loved that she couldn’t get enough of him. She couldn’t just really be cold because he moved and they had no blankets, that was just too logical. Could the Ice Princess Elsa herself even get cold?

“Cold, c’mere.” A very sleep heavy voice of the Chosen muffled into Promptos neck. That answered his question, rather quickly. Who was he to defy a divine edict that involved spooning?

“You’re so needy,” he teased quietly, but moved himself back against her so their hips aligned draping his arm over both her and Prompto. He pressed a quick kiss to her scalp, it sounded like she was grumbling at him and it was all he could think to soothe her. Which he was unsure why he even really cared about. Honestly, they obviously weren’t even friends let alone fond of each other. It was hard to tell his actual feelings from for a lack of better words ‘swirling storm inside’ of other people’s vague thoughts, wants, and emotions that had flooded in since he was marked. He didn’t think he was going to be able to fall back to sleep so he teased her again. “Can you even get cold, Elsa??” Surely she had seen the movie based on another Chosen of Shiva.

“Who’s Elsa?!?! I’m Azriel, you know the Chosen.” She angry whispered at him. He couldn’t help the full body laughter that overlook him. She obviously hadn’t heard of the movie. It was everywhere though. Crowe had forced him to watch it almost 15 times the winter it was released. How she had missed it he had no idea, lucky girl. “I still get cold, especially when I’ve been jammed between two raging infernos who are clinging to me all night and suddenly one is gone!” She was still doing that yell whisper thing, but Nyx just found all this too funny to take it seriously right now.

“Morning, cuddle buddies.” Prompto sleepily called out, Nyx’s laughter must have jostled him awake, or Azriel terrible attempt at quiet lecturing. He stretched the best he could considering she was basically on top of him and Nyx draped over her. “What’s so funny?” He asked very brightly for whatever time it was.

“Proooommm,” she cheated and pressed her ass into Nyx’s crotch effectively silencing him while whining breathily into Promptos neck. Her hands skimmed up the blond man to tangle in his wild hair. “He called me the wrong name. That’s just so rude. Isn’t it?” She peppered the side of his neck with soft kisses, like he even needed convinced to agree with her, or do anything she ever asked. Hell Nyx didn’t even know if he liked her as a person but if he were on the receiving end of that form of coercion he’d backhand the king himself.

A heavy blanket of desire flowed through Nyx watching Prompto’s eyes dilate and his breath quicken to almost panting every time her lips brushed his pale skin. He desperately wanted to effect Prompto in the same way, so he ran his fingertips from the hand draped over him along the bare skin of the fairer mans waist, looking for any sign he was making him uncomfortable. He didn’t shy away or startle at the touch so he continued to allow his fingertips to ghost over his waist and stomach. His skin was unsurprisingly soft and felt cool to the touch in the same way that the Chosen’s did. Nyx leaned forward, the other two had settled into a soft, slow kiss that was seemingly innocent but left him feeling a deep hunger. He ran his nose along the Chosen's exposed neck, a soft fluid motion of the barest ghost of pressure against her skin before pressing a firm kiss right behind her ear. She moaned into Promptos mouth who broke their kiss to hiss out a moaned “Fuck” into the room breaking the silence. With a little giggle Azriel sat herself upright, untangling the three of them for the moment. Nyx followed her chasing whatever feeling they had just been drowning in by sitting himself behind her, hands caressing her back gently but encircling her waist to pull her into his chest from behind. He was close enough to Prompto that he grabbed his hand to pull the smaller man to her front, as soon as he rose to his knees Azriel wrapped her arms around his neck tangling her hands into his absolutely adorable blond mess of bed head. The lust haze Nyx was feeling seemed to encompass all of them, it could be a side effect of the newly formed bond or maybe it was because they were just three exceptionally attractive adults who were mostly naked and left unsupervised after a fucking weird 24 hours.

Prompto began pressing kisses onto Azriel’s shoulders working his way up her neck. She was making little gasps, her body trembling against his chest, from this angle he could just reach Prompto’s kiss swollen lips as he placed a kiss on the junction of her jawline. He hadn’t actually kissed either of his currently entangled partners, even though he ached too and that was not like him. Fuck it. He slowly leaned forward trying to Telegraph his movements to make sure Prompto was at least willing to do what he intended. It became quickly clear the blond had no idea how entrancing he was at all.

“Oh, am I in your way?” Prom asked breathlessly, and cluelessly. Nyx reached up instead and brushed his thumb along his the blond's chin, across his cheek, and around to the back of his neck so he had a chance to move away if he were uncomfortable. He received no resistance so he laced his fingers into the mans soft hair at the base of his neck, placing an exploratory chaste kiss to his soft lips.

“Is this okay?” Nyx asked quietly , he didn’t want to overstep anyone’s comfort zone.

“Y..yeah, unexpected, but it’s very okay.” Prompto surprised him by kissing him this time, and it was anything but gentle. Azriel was caught in the middle in the middle of them, but busied herself between kissing wetly up both men’s necks and grinding her ass into Nyx’s now painfully large erection. He groaned approvingly into Prompto’s mouth as the blond’s tongue entered his, he ran his free hand up Azriel’s bare torso. Has she been topless this whole time? Shit. Come to think of it he’d been using her bare back as a pillow this morning, it just had never registered. Prompto had either noticed and was a gentleman about his reaction, or as just as unaware as Nyx.

Astrals Prompto was a good kisser. Soft and sweet but he kept it varied and interesting enough so that you were always engaged. Just enough tongue too. He could do this all day, he did suppose he would have to share with the Chosen at some point though.

**DUHDUHDUH DA DA DUHDuhDaaaaaaa**

Someone’s phone went off startling the writhing pile of flesh on the bed causing them to lose their delicate balance and topple over smooshing Az on the bottom somehow this time. All three of them seemed to have snapped out of the weird touch crazed mood they were just in. The phone rang again.

**DUHDUHDUH DA DA DUHDuhDaaaaaaaa**

“Oh, that’s my phone. I should get that. At least so I can put it on silent.” Prompto sprang up, grumbling about ‘of all the times to get a damned phone call,’. Nyx understood the sentiment but maybe it was a good thing they stopped before things got a little out of control. A few minutes ago he would have fucked either one of his companions or both of them into oblivion, or vice versa. Now he was feeling a little less lust drunk. Prompto was fumbling through the tornado wreckage of clothing on the floor to locate his phone.

Az wiggled underneath him to pry herself free of him. Even if the moment was broken she was still gorgeous and he was on top of her. He moved off of her and to the side placing one last kiss on her collarbone above her heart. She smiled softly at him, the gesture was oddly sweet. He had no idea why he had thought to do it. She sprawled out on the bed taking up enough space for two grown ass men. Tits still gloriously on full display. Rational thought was leaving him again.

“Found it!!” Prompto called finding the loud object finally. “Oh, it’s Noct. This isn’t his first call either. Geez. He’s probably worried that I didn’t make it home last night. I’ve never done that before.” He sat down on the bed with them and clicked the button to receive the call which must have been a video call. He remembered Prom taking out his contacts last night so maybe he couldn’t see too well. The prince's face popped up, not that Prom was paying a damned bit of attention. Az took that moment to be completely ridiculous and still totally topless, much to his distraction.

“Who the fuck IS Elsa, anyway, Nyx? I had hoped you knew my name at least.” Both he and prompto were dumbstruck by how ridiculous this was going to be to explain.

“Well, that explains where you are, Prom.” The image of the prince sighed, hand over his eyes. “Could you please face the camera away from the half naked pile of Chosen and Glaive, please”

“OH SHIT!!! I’m so sorry, I didn’t even realize it was a video call. I was totally distracted.” Prompto squawked, the Chosen dove behind Nyx to cover herself. This was awkward. He was glad he was wearing underwear still, at least, and his erection had gone down.

“It’s fine Prom.” Az called peeking her head out over his shoulder and wrapping all of her limbs around him like a fiendish kraken. He still didn’t mind her hanging on him. She poked him on the side while Prom and prince chatted, “So seriously, I’m not taking you from this Elsa. Right? I would feel terrible if this bond was driving you away from anyone.” She was so deadly serious in that moment and trying to be considerate and a good person but fuck if it wasn’t so funny. He burst into hysterical laughter, near tears.

“Oh Astrals, Prom, your Highness, please tell the Chosen that Ice Princess Elsa is not my secret girlfriend. I’m dying here.” He was cackling a she smacked him lightly.

“I dunno Ulric, you seem like the type to fantasize about fictional characters.” The prince joked, good one kid.

“ Majesty, what happens between a man and his consenting hand is sacred.” Everyone laughed at that, especially Az, he could feel breasts pressed against his back. He needed to get them up and dressed. He had the best damn idea, ever. “ Actually Prince Noctis, do you or Prom have a copy of that movie? I’m getting the feeling Frosty here has never seen it. I’m sure you’d like an in-depth explaination of what's going on as well, highness and the three of us are kind of stuck together for awhile. Some Divine shit.” He called out to the video chat of the prince.

“Yeah, sure man. Is it cool if Gladio comes too? I’m sure Prom has a copy of Frozen. He has every Moogle Mouse movie. Right Prom?” The prince asked

“Damned straight, they are all instant classics. Gladio’s cool, he can come too.” Prompto beamed, completely unashamed of his love of animated films. They all agreed that the shield was welcome.

“ I’ve never seen one.” Azriel admitted. “I’m guessing the irrational jealousy I’m feeling as a result of the bond is pointless?” Oh that god, she was feeling weird shit too.

“Oh, are you feeling that too? I spent yesterday alternating between wanting to asking you to take me now, Nyx, or strangle you to death.” Prom blurted, which that kind of stung.

“ Oh, well thanks pumpkin, love you too.” He blew Prompto a kiss.

“Oh you two,” Azriel rolled her eyes. “Noct, can you meet us here in like twenty minutes please? We’re in my apartment. Do you think you could bring some of Proms clothes, and if you had anything to fit Nyx until we can figure out how to get some of his things brought to us? Please, highness? I’d be very grateful.” She asked Noct being incredibly logical and thoughtful and shit. He really liked that about her. Uggghhh, no. Just no.

“Only if you put a shirt on, I’m way too gay for that nonsense” Noct snorted.

“Of course, Highness.” Az laughed, “I’d hate to offend your delicate sensibilities. Should I keep these two chained and in leather?” She winked at the screen.

“ Nah, I prefer my men #Daddygoals.” Noctis actually said the word hashtag. He hadn’t realized the prince sas actually funny.

“More like #Gladdygoals.” Prompto whispered to them. Oooh, that was scandalous. Yet it humanized the prince even more.

“I promise to put a shirt on, but let’s get a move on. Please and Thanks Noct.” Azriel waived at the camera.

“Yeah, sure. We’ll see you in 20 Prom!” Noct close the call out.

“Soooooooo” Prompto started. “This morning happened.” Of course he was the type to want to talk about feelings and shit.

“Are you alright with everything that happened, Beloved? We all did get a little carried away.” Az had slipped back into “Chosen” mode. “ I forget that I’m so much older than you most of them time. I hope neither of us pushed you beyond where you were comfortable.”

“Noooo, it was good. Soooo okay.” He said the rest far more quietly, “I just hope neither of you regret it now that we’re no longer touch drunk.” That was a good way to phrase this morning, but he would testify to all the Astrals that no one had any regrets about this morning, confidently.

“Absolutely not!” She reached out to pull Prompto into a three person hug, and he joined. The three of them held together for a moment. With one last squeeze they released and started on their way to get dressed. He stopped Prompto before he could get too far.

“Prom,” Nyx tried to get him to meet his eyes, but failed. “ I’d kiss you anytime you wanted, because I always want to.” He was being totally honest. The blond was magnetic. “However, you are legal right? Both of you?” Nyx hoped divine law and Lucian law aligned because the goddess made me do it didn’t get you out of prison.

“Now you ask?!” Azriel rolled her eyes.

“Uhm, better late than prison.”

“I’m 20, but about to be 21 in a few months.” Prompto volunteered. Okay, totally legal, but ten years younger than him. He seriously hoped the Chosen was at least 18 because Prompto looked massive next to her.

“I am at least 26, or so. I could be older, being found in a research facility as a toddler doesn’t lead to the most exact aging. However, I physically stopped aging at 21.” Azriel explained all matter of fact for someone who had the weirdest, most fucked up life.

“I’m so old, how will I keep up with my nubile, young ...uh...charges? I’m already 30.” Nyx whined.

“We’re going to have to keep Noct away from you, Mr. DaddyGoals.” Prom have him a kiss on the cheek, scampering away to get his clothes from the floor to dressed.

“What does that even MEAN?!?” Azriel flopped back onto the bed. “Ugh, I better get a shirt on before you two end up too gay for this too.” She gestured to herself.

“Never” both he and Prompto said in weird unison. This bond thing was freaky shit, but for the first time in a long time Nyx felt like he had a family.

 

 

 

 


	10. The Playboy, the Demon, and the Chocobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio learns a lession, Defender is defined, and Nyx puts his whole foot in his mouth.

**~Gladio Amicitia~  
Wednesday 3:30pm**

  
  
After dealing with a slightly hysterical prince all morning which lead to Gladio canceling his entire day to make sure Noct didn’t do anything stupid like end up In jail or splashed across the tabloids, ending up watching Frozen with two members of the royal family, an _ex_ Glaive, and prompto wasn’t a bad way to spend an afternoon.

Noct called him after finally reaching Prompto with a video call after he remembered those calls weren’t automatically set to set on silent on his best friends phone because his parents would occasionally contact him that way and he wanted to make sure he didn’t miss the rare contact attempt. Prompto had shitty parents,and he deserved much better. He was a good friend, hard worker, and all-around just good guy. Luckily, that worked out this time and they located him half naked with the Chosen and Nyx Ulric, the Glaives playboy supreme. So Noct had described while supposedly searching for eye bleach. Women were not his thing, and doubled with seeing his way more of his not really but kind of  _sister_ than he’d ever wanted to. He was making dramatic gagging noises the whole time he was on the phone with Gladio.

They had gone over to the apartment across the hall with some clothes of Prom’s and a spare crownsguard training set he grabbed on his way back for Nyx. Both he and Prompto had gotten mixed up in this divine shit and now they were stuck together with the Chosen until their bodies had settled down and adjusted to the magic, he knew that much from his religions class. He was so glad he had taken that elective now. It discussed the Chosens of the Six and the divine hierarchy. Finding out the king was also one of the chosen had been a shock. His father and Cor had obviously known but Noct hadn't and he had not taken it well.

He didn’t want to talk about it, he obviously wanted to forget whatever him and his father discussed in their private meeting. He had pulled Gladio close as soon as they were in private and all but begged him for a distraction. He had been more than happy to oblige, secretly glad Prom seemed to be gone for the night, he wasn’t going to hold back and Noct got loud when he was this needy. Hours later they were dirty and sweaty and absolutely wrecked. Gladio had meant to leave having stayed Monday, he didn’t want to draw suspicion to their relationship, but Noct had whispered a soft “stay” into his chest. There was no way anything would tear him away after how broken that they sounded. They shower together letting the warm water wash the day and the various other body fluids away, settled into bed, and both were asleep without another word.

 Gladio hated that he couldn’t be open with his love for Noct. Not only because they were a gay couple, but also because duty decreed that it was impossible. Rule one of being a Royal Shield _don’t fuck your charge_. He had broken that rule along with about fifty other rules in every handbook about dealing with royalty. This afternoon of observing the Chosen and her small harem left him time plenty of to reflect on his situation.

  
He was entirely jealous of the easy affection the three were displaying openly after a single day together. Nyx was settled into the corner of the sectional, the Chosen on his right side tucked under Nyx’s arm. She was idly running her fingers through Prompto’s hair, his head propped up on a throw pillow on Nyx’s lap, body sprawled out taking up three cushions. Gladio could see the large red glyph on Prom’s bicep almost matched the smaller one on Nyx’s face but it was less detailed. It seemed crazy to see these three together in particular, but they seemed to be making the best of it. The Playboy, the Demon, and the Chocobo, sounded like a romance novel.

Gladio shook himself, that was a mean thought about the Chosen and she has been nothing but kind to him once they met officially today. Nothing like the rumors, nothing like Noct described. When she first arrived she was formal with him referring to him as Shield Amicitia until Noct told her to knock it off rather rudely. She got points in his book for asking Gladio himself what he preferred. Not being huge on formality, he had stated he preferred his first name in private. She offered them brunch, giving into the younger men’s insistence on pancakes, making them herself even though she didn’t eat. He knew she didn’t need to from yesterday but the other two who were not there were giving her some serious side eye. Having one of the chosen of the six make you pancakes, really good pancakes, was absolutely surreal. He appreciated her generosity. He got the feeling she was enjoying having people close enough to take care of from her indulgent smiles. He recognize the look for his own time with Iris.

After feeding everyone while finishing her own coffee she had sent both men to go shower. Jokingly, or maybe not from Pronto’s blush, scolding them to do so separately but be done in 20 minutes as that’s when they most likely next needed to be in contact before they started to feel sick again. In the kitchen she began to clean up. Gladio attempted to offer to help but was turned down to go assist Noct in setting up the electronics so they could watch the movie. For a Chosen and a princess she wasn’t spoiled at all. That after everything she had told them in that meeting room yesterday maybe the normalcy of cooking and cleaning it made her feel safe. People reacted to trauma in different ways, after all. If he had ripped his beating heart out of his chest and lived he was sure doing anything day-to-day would be enjoyable but he also wasn’t the living embodiment of a divine being. By the time they finished fighting with a DVD player only to determine that the movies were Blu-ray Gladio was frustrated. Prompto came out dressed and decided he would just go get his game system anyway since he was stuck there for a while and it was what he normally used to watch movies.

  
The Strangest thing happened, he reached for the Chosen’s hand to pull her along with him and they both lost their knees out from under them like baby Spiracorns. They were both wide-eyed, and blushed scarlet. Some weird bond thing maybe? Prompto seemed to be panting for some reason. They both wordlessly collected themselves without looking at Noct or Gladio and walked out the door over to get Prom’ stuff from the apartment. Noct flopped on the couch.

“Think they’d be mad if I napped” He asked but didn’t intend are waiting for an answer.

“You’re going to anyway, why ask for permission?” Gladio sat next to his head and ran circles into Nocts temples. He drug his fingers into the dark, thick hair.

“You’re not helping, ass.”

“You love it, shut up.” Gladio had totally forgotten where they were, so wrapped up in the precious quiet moment they were having and how damn quiet those sneaky Glaives were as Nyx sat down on the sectional in the borrowed clothes.

“Where did my better thirds run off to you without me?” He asked absolutely unfazed that Noct and Gladio were being so intimate. If anyone was down with impropriety and scandal it was Nyx. Gladio’s hand froze in Noct’s hair.

“I didn’t say stop,” Noct whined “They just walked over to get Prom’s game system. The movie wouldn’t play here it was the funniest thing though Prom touched her hand and blushed like he just came in his pants.” Noct laughed. “Actually, they both lost balance.” Now sounding a little more concerned. “If they’re not back in a minute we should go check on them.”

“I didn’t feel anything weird. I don’t feel distressed, irritated, embarrassed and maybe a little relieved?” Is Nyx tilted his head just like a dog.

“Wow, you know what the others are feeling?” Gladio finally spoke up. That must be incredibly weird.

“Yeah, some sort of divine shit. It’s more like a really good hunch, sometimes a flash of a memory or feeling. It seems to be getting stronger, too.” He said calmly for a man who a day ago hadn’t really spoken to Prompto, had never met the Chosen, and now their thoughts and feelings were in his head.

“And how do you deal with that, man? Your whole world getting flipped upside down, your job is gone, stuck being intimate with strangers, and none of it was even a choice! Right?” Noct ask perfectly serious for once in his life Gladio wondered if this had more to do with whatever he and Regis just had spoken about yesterday.

“Well, considering I attacked Azriel yesterday, I just assumed I would be executed on the spot both.” Noct and Gladio both were aghast.

“You did what!!!”

“How the _**fuck**_ are you still alive dude?”

The door open to Prompto and the Chosen returning with a ton of Prom clothes, game system, and a stack of movies.

“I have no idea. I’d ask her. I’m still pretty damn sure Cor is waiting in the shadows for the perfect moment to beat me senseless.” Nyx held his hand out. The Chosen dropped off from things by the couch, taking his hand. She flopped bonelessly onto his lap.

“Ask me what?” she said brightly, squirming to face Noct and Gladio.

“ You are awfully snuggly with a dude who tried to beat you up yesterday. Is that your kink?” Noct, the Prince of tact, asked. Gladio groaned and facepalmed, this was the man he loved.

“I don’t kink shame your Daddy fetish, you don’t kinkshame my BDSM lifestyle, little bro.” The Astral’s take him Chosen winked at Noct. There was dead silence in the room for a for minute before she began to laugh hysterically.

Gladio threw his head back and let out a full body laugh until he was nearly in tears and out of breath.

  
“Oh shit. Your face. I’m _dead_ ,” The Chosen wheezed out draped over a cackling Nyx who sas holding her upright. Prompto was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Noct himself was laughing or sobbing into a pillow. “OK, no. I’m not fond of being straight up attacked on site, but Shiva chose these two, personally, to be mine so I making the best of it. They’re hot and have been willing to indulge me sooooo.” she had a good attitude at least.

“That sounds like we’re your wives now.” Prompto called out as he fiddled with the wires behind the TV setting everything up.

“Oh ……”

“It did….. you’d make a pretty wife, Prom.” Nyx called out to the blonde, totally staring at his ass while he was on all fours on his hands and knees.

“What if I don’t want to be married? I would hope I at least get to choose _something_ in my life myself.” The Chosen’s tone was deadly serious.

“I guess you’ve just gotten an Insomnian harem, then Sis.” Noct, Astral’s take him shot finger guns at her from across the couch. Nyx and the Chosen looked like they wanted to laugh, but also like they were trying not to cringe.

  
“Alrighty, who’s up for Frozen?!” Prompto jumped up and pumped his fist, the load screen showed the Moogle Mouse castle.

“I had invited Ignis to join us but I could feel the disdain in his response. Gladio would you mind sending him a photo of what he’s missing?” She smiled evilly, moving so Prompto could lay his head in her lap, it was roughly time they needed to be back in contact if he were correct. “I told him taking one afternoon to relax with us would do wonders for his stress level. I received three dots and an eloquent ‘ no thank you, Chosen- Highness.’”

“Oh, cold, Specs!” Noct moved to the other side of the cough lying face up on top of Prompto, who was now laying on the Chosen, who was sitting on Nyx’s lap. 

  
“Gladio, please don’t join us. “ Nyx wheezed out under all the bodies. I mean now he absolutely had to. Gladio sat himself on top of Nocts lap. He snapped what could be the most scandalous, and the silliest photo of the year before sending it to Ignis with the caption ‘ The Chosen’s Harem Grows’ as suggested by Noct. She had laughed so he supposed it wasn’t slander. That led them to where they were now. The divine three piled together on one side of the couch and Noct asleep almost in his lap. He felt a cold hand on his forearm

  
“You two don't have to hide, you are safe here, love.” The chosen whispered well not exactly looking at him. “There’s no need to hide your relationship, no judgment. No one‘s going to expose your secret. This shit,” she gestured to the three tangled bodies, “ People wouldn’t understand and it’s not even a thing. We get it. So stop pining and cuddle your man.” she turned fully and smiled at him patting his arm. Nyx gave out a bro nod of understanding towards him as well.

“Do you man, I can’t say shit.” Nyx quietly said reaching out to continue petting Prompto like a cat.

“Are we that obvious?” Gladio asked worriedly.

“I mean I’ve never seen you two in public, love, so I dunno, but the way you look at him it’s obvious you care more than just what duty demands. Life is short, fuck ‘em if they have a problem. I mean the Oracle’s defender is a woman for the six sake.” The Chosen made a good point. This was the weirdest way to receive a life lesson, but it spoke to Gladio. She patted him one more time.

“Yeah really, people took it much better than I expected when Luna took Arenea as her defender but the really who’s gonna go against the Oracle?” Gladio agreed.

“So what’s the big deal with the defender being a chick?” Nyx asked, “is usually a dude job?”

“Well ...uh...well” the Chosen looked anywhere but At Nyx while stammering and Gladio decided to put her out of her misery.

“Historically, Defenders are the spouses of the chosen. So, Luna picking a woman was a big deal.” Gladio explained.

“Oh I see so I’m a mail order bride.”

“ I honestly have no idea. I didn’t know the title _could_ be assigned,” The Chosen seemed uncomfortable talking about the situation. “I thought _**I**_ had to bestow it on a person. You know like a proposal, but you have the right mark but I’m not holding you to what the title exactly implies. So, you make sure I don’t die and we’re good. OK?

“So you’re saying you don’t want to marry me?” Nyx pouted over exaggeratedly.

“You tried to kill me yesterday and Shiva rewarded you by basically marrying us on top of my father‘s desk at knife point. Super Romantic. I don’t believe I really got a choice in the matter like six take it, anything else in my life!” the chosen stood up, Nyx let her go sensing her mood. she moved into the bedroom and closed the door not exactly quietly. He was surprised Noct and Prom we’re still asleep.

“Maybe wasn’t the best time to crack a damn joke.”

  
“I panicked it’s a fucking lot to take in, you know.” Nyx sighed. “ I haven’t even been to my own apartment in three weeks. _Shit_!” He ran his hands through his hair.

“I know this is difficult for them,especially Az, waking up to find yourself basically married to a man who you’ve only met five minutes ago when he tried to kill you. Wow, that’s some bad romantic comedy shit.” Nyx and Gladio both laughed softly.

“Yeah it is, man, add in Prompto and the royal hijinks you’ve got some weird teen sitcom.” Gladio tried to laugh quietly but he woke Noct up accidentally.

“As long as I’m not the sparkly vampire guy, I should be good. I should go apologize though, and take this one with me he’ll need contact soon. I can already feel him getting warmer” Nyx pointed at the sleeping Prompto “Do you guys mind letting yourselves out, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not problem man. Go fix your fuck up.” Noct stood up, still half asleep. “ Gladdy, let’s go home?”

Gladio knew in that moment everything the Chosen had said was absolutely true. He needed to be able to say yes, and mean it. Home was where Noctis was, and maybe it always had been. He wanted to tell the world. First, they needed to tell their parents. He took Nocts hand in his, they had tomorrow to do all that. Right now they had a free evening alone.

“Yes, home.”

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Sorry!

So, some shit happened in my real life. I will get back to this soon. I promise. I’m actively revising and updating previous chapters now.


End file.
